Shooting your heart
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Un malentendido les separó. Una estúpida subasta de hombres solteros no era lo más apropiado para unirlos, pero donde hubo fuego, aún se pueden encender las cenizas. "Disparaste a mi corazón y nunca se podrá cicatrizar la herida" Regalo a Triana Cullen.
1. One shot

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de las guarrerias que la señora Meyer no escribiría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora (y leedla porque es<strong>_** importante)**: Estamos en navidad y hay que hacer regalos a la gente que mejor se porta con nosotras durante el año. Por eso, he escrito este shortfic (que a lo sumo sólo tendrá cuatro capitulos), como modo de agradecimiento a mi compañera de cuenta (_**bloodylacrymosa**_), mi _**Triana Cullen**_. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, después de toda la paliza mental que le he dado este año, ya que si no fuese por ella y su testarudez para que yo mantuviese la cabeza serena, a lo largo del año, yo hubiese tirado la toalla e ido a otros lugares. Si hoy estoy aún aquí, puede deberse muchisimo a ella (también ha habido gente apoyando desde fuera del fandom, pero digamos que ella, al estar dentro y tener que enfrentarse a lo mismo que yo, comprende como va esto), no estaría escribiendo este fic ni ninguno de los otros que estaba continuando. Así que con este pequeño homenaje-regalo, espero que no tengamos un divorcio cibernetico y nos sigamos apoyando la una en la otra.

Y creo que ya no sólo por mí, si no por ella, este fic no sólo se merece un favorito, si no unos cuantos rrs. Y eso va por la gente que sencillamente se limita a poner los fics en favoritos. Creo que por ser navidad, podríais regalarnos un poco de vuestra atención y tiempo en forma de unas palabras, aunque sean dos lineas para que sepamos que estais ahí y vosotras querais que nosotras estemos también. Digamos que es vuestro regalo de navidad hacia nosotras. Nada podría hacernos más felices.

Y bueno, también, por supuesto, gracias al grupo **fanfiction Twilight Hispano** por la maravillosa imagen que nos han hecho para el fic. ^^)

Digamos que este fic tiene un argumento algo cliche, pero quiero amoldarme a los gustos de Triana, porque ella se lo merece. En poco tiempo, intentaré volver con los demás. Espero que os porteis bien y dejeis muchos regalitos en forma de rrs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anuncio:<strong>_Como muchas de vosotras sabeis, Triana Cullen y yo, con la cuenta de Bloodylacrymosa, estamos participando en el **Sintiendo la navidad Contest** con un OS llamado _**Miracle** (_Los enlaces del concurso y OS están tanto en mi profile como en la de Triana). Estamos en el segundo grupo de las semifinales que comprenden desde el día _**29 de diciembre al 2 de enero**_. También otro de mis deseos sería poder llegar a la final, con vuestro apoyo y siempre que creais que nos lo merecemos. Por supuesto, vuestra opinión en forma de rrs también nos importa. ¿Nos dareis ese voto de confianza? Recordad: _**29/12-02/01**_.

De parte de **Tany** y **Maggie**: Gracias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha como el viento sopla <strong>__**desde el otro lado la gran barrera. **_

_**Voces atrapadas en el deseo, **__**recuerdos atrapados en el tiempo**__**  
><strong>_

_**La noche es mi compañera**__**…—**_Sarah McLahan (Possesion)

* * *

><p><em><strong>One shot<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Encontrarte en la habitación más cara del hotel más caro de la cuidad, era uno de esos proyectos que ponías en una libreta como lista de deseos por realizar. Por lo tanto, si lo cumplías podrías ser una mujer feliz durante los próximos cinco años. <em>

_Si además de eso, te encontrabas en la ciudad del amor, Paris, con el hombre de tus sueños, podías vender tu alma porque aquello era mil veces mejor que encontrarse en el paraíso. _

_El Edén podría resumirse en cuatro paredes de una suite del Hilton, tumbada desnuda sobre unas sabanas de algodón, leyendo relajadamente Jane Eyre—mi novela favorita—y escuchando a Sarah McLahan de fondo._

_En realidad, leer era una simple maniobra de distracción para que mi mente no se recrease en todo lo que había sido mi tiempo hasta los últimos veinte minutos, descansando física y psicológicamente de una maratón amatoria de record Guiness._

_Pero, al parecer, Edward no aceptaba una bandera blanca como rendición._

_Respiré profundamente y doblé el esfuerzo en fijarme en la página que estaba leyendo, evitando sucumbir a sus caricias en la columna vertebral y sus labios posándose en la punta de mi escapula._

—_Deja de leer—me ordenó en un susurro, sus labios contra la piel de mi espalda. —Me estoy empezando a desesperar._

_Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué me tentaba de esa manera? Había esperado salir de turismo antes de empezar nuestro trabajo fotografiando a Sarkozy y su primera dama para una de nuestras revistas clientes, pero la carne nos llamaba y el olor almizclado del sexo con el algodón de las sabanas eran una cadena que me ataban a la cama mientras Edward me hacía el amor durante toda la tarde._

—_No puedo creerme que seas tan testaruda—insistió. —A veces pienso que tienes el corazón de piedra. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan impasible con mis necesidades?_

_Como si necesitase convencerme de algo—sin tener en cuenta como flaqueaba mi voluntad—a estas alturas. Aun así, decidí resistirme a lo inevitable._

—_Tal vez tenga un corazón de piedra, pero un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Tengo agujetas en las piernas y calambres en el estómago. Esto no es una sesión de sexo, Edward. ¡Es una maratón! ¿Qué clase de cuerpo tendré yo para presentarme a la sesión fotográfica de mañana? _

—_Tendrás una cara reluciente, mi vida—me mordisqueó la oreja. —Cansada pero feliz. Y precisamente, el señor presidente francés no debería decirte nada._

—_Lo sé, pero me prometiste hacer turismo por Paris y aún no he visto nada que no sean estas cuatro paredes de hotel. Y me niego a comprarme una postal para alardear que he visto el Louvre…_

— _¿Y que mejor tributo que éste para la ciudad del amor?—Retiró mi pelo y beso mi cuello._

—_Lo prometiste—insistí._

_Con los dedos recorrió la parte superior de mi cuello hasta la mitad de mi espalda con la misma delicadeza que tocaba las teclas de su piano._

—_Y pienso cumplirlo. —Suspiró. —Sólo que podemos compatibilizar todas las cosas. Trabajo con placer. Placer con más placer…_

_Sinuosamente, depositó un beso en mi sien._

—_Ahora, sé una buena chica y ábrete de piernas para mí. Tengo un regalo muy reciente para ti._

_Me reí nerviosamente al sentir en mis nalgas su prominente erección. Me mordisqueó nuevamente el lóbulo de la oreja para incitarme a entrar en su juego. _

—_Tú…—le acusé entre risas sin poder continuar la frase._

—_Si no puedo suplicártelo como amante, te lo ordenaré como jefe._

—_Si tú fueses un buen jefe y yo una empleada modélica no estaríamos así—le recordé la escala de protocolos que nos separaban. _

_En aquel momento, la prohibición de relaciones no profesional entre empleados no estaba en mi lista de prioridades. Posiblemente, algún día lo lamentaría, pero siempre recordaba una simple frase que disfrutase del presente sin arrepentirme de nada._

_**Carpe Diem**__._

—_Ahora no pienses en eso—me replicó._

_Sentí su cálida respiración sobre mis nalgas y me despedí de mi autocontrol._

_Le percibí increíblemente impaciente cuando introdujo sus manos por el interior de mis muslos, abriendo mis piernas y metiendo la cabeza en el hueco. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y la piel de mis senos se me puso de gallina al susurrarme casi dentro de mi sexo._

—_No quería usar mis armas más eficaces, pero eres increíblemente testaruda._

_E introdujo su lengua en mi sexo, para después empezar a acariciar con la punta mi excitado clítoris y llenarse por completo de mí._

_¡Que jodido bastardo tramposo!_

_No tenía otra defensa que agarrarme a las sabanas y no dejarme caer mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar hacia el centro donde se concentraban todas mis sensaciones. _

_Pero antes de correrme de gusto y que la burbuja dentro de mi estómago se rompiese, Edward, de manera traicionera, introdujo su miembro en mi sexo y me embistió con violencia, haciéndome gritar para liberar toda mi adrenalina fuera de mi cuerpo. Era su maquiavélica y adorable forma de castigarme por ser tan reticente con sus necesidades. Estaba a punto de romper la crisálida de mi centro nervioso y dejarme arrastrar por el cenit de mi placer. Conociendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y mis puntos más vulnerables, Edward metió sus dedos en mi centro para acariciar mi clítoris, y su mano siguió un camino ascendente, deteniéndose en mi ombligo para detenerse, finalmente, en mis senos y empezar a acariciar y pellizcar mis duros pezones, sin que el ritmo de sus embestidas cediesen en su ímpetu…_

…_Jadeando y al limite de perder mi sentido común, empujé con violencia el libro de Jane Eyre y éste calló al suelo…_

_._

_._

_._

Recogí mi desgastado libro de Jane Eyre del suelo, maldiciéndome por rememorar, de forma casi masoquista, los fantasmas de navidades pasadas.

Aun sabiendo el daño que me produciría, me aseguré que la primera pagina del libro no hubiese sufrido ningún percance debido a mi descuido.

Creí que la herida de mi corazón se quedaría en carne viva cuando apareció ante mis ojos su elegante caligrafía a modo de dedicatoria:

_No somos Rochester ni Eyre, pero lo que siento por ti no lo puede plasmar ni siquiera Charlotte Brönte._

_Con todo mi corazón, _

_Edward Cullen._

Con violencia, cerré el libro.

¿Cómo podía mentir con tanto descaro? Aunque, no había nadie que tuviese más culpa que yo misma. Aun sabiendo que nada bueno podría haber salido de una relación con mi jefe, me dejé llevar por todas mis fantasías románticas y echar a por la borda mi integridad y, por los pelos, perder mi trabajo.

Me tiraba de los pelos cada vez que pensaba en el bueno de Jake.

Si todo hubiese salido como tendría que haber sido, ya estaría casada con mi novio de toda la vida y con un trabajo estable como maestra de escuela en el claustrofóbico y húmedo pueblecito del que salí para estudiar en Dartmouth.

En algunos aspectos, no podía quejarme de haber tenido mala suerte. Odiaba trabajar con chicos rebosantes de adrenalina y pensamientos de rebeldía ante la autoridad y la estabilidad no era algo a lo que me acabase de acostumbrar.

Me gustaba el ambiente de _New York_—aunque echaba de menos _Chicago_—y no podría volver a la calma de Forks. Trabajar como fotógrafa en una de las agencias más prestigiosas de la gran manzana, era un privilegio que me había ganado a base de trabajo constante y un Curriculum de primera.

En cuanto a la segunda parte del sueño americano, —la de follarme durante casi un año a mi jefe y creer que me pondría un anillo brillante en el dedo anular y cambiar el apellido por Cullen—, había sido una completa utopía, donde no solamente mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

Desde el primer instante en el que comprendí que no iba a poder resistirme a la tentación, llamé a Jake para romper nuestro compromiso.

No habíamos funcionado como pareja, pero por lo menos, podía contar con su amistad. Y me alegraba que hubiese podido reponerse de nuestra ruptura y haber encontrado el amor en la persona de mi prima Vanessa. Aquello había sido un pobre consuelo después de cómo había salido todo.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para entrar en contemplaciones melancólicas; una pequeña mata de pelo cobrizo estaba tirando de los bajos del pantalón del pijama.

Me permití una pequeña sonrisa ante el cariño que me daba el perrito por unas pocas carantoñas, algo de comida y un hogar estable.

En aquel momento, estaba reclamando su desayuno y su paseo matutino por _Central Park_.

— ¡Oh, no seas impaciente!—Le regañé a la par que me obligaba a ir a la cocina y preparar su comida.

En el salón, vi el parpadeo procedente del contestador. Arrugué el entrecejo con desconfianza. Normalmente, no me estaban dando demasiadas buenas noticias. Aun así, decidí averiguar cual sería mi próxima catástrofe.

Se trataba de mi padre, Charlie:

"…_Bells, sé que estás ahí. ¿Podrías dejar de estar tan enganchada a ese novio ricachón y atender a tu padre? Me gustaría saber si este año, te acordarás que tienes una familia en Forks. No es tan atrayente como New York, pero es donde perteneces. Sólo espero que dejes allí a ese pijo para no ser irrespetuosa con el bueno de Jake. ¿Sabes que se va a casar el próximo verano con tu prima?...Espero que cuando encuentres a tu nueva conquista follándose a su despampanante secretaria, te des cuenta del buen partido que has perdido. ¡Estás viviendo un sueño, Bells! Mi deber como padre es devolverte a la realidad. En fin, tú ya sabes. Si vamos a tener el privilegio de tener tu presencia en navidad, avisa_…"

Borré el mensaje sin pensármelo dos veces. Me negaba a dar la satisfacción de concederle la razón. Aún no le había dicho que sus pronósticos se habían cumplido, y tampoco lo sabría este año. Afortunadamente este año, la campaña de navidad de la agencia me tendría muy ocupada para viajar a Forks.

Me sobresalté al oír el timbre sonar insistentemente. Pronto, me relajé. Sólo podría tratarse de dos personas.

—Bella, cariño—desde la puerta me llegó el fuerte acento ruso de mi vecina, Tanya: —, ¿aún estás acostada? Siempre se te pegan las sabanas…

—…O alguien se ha pegado a tus sabanas…—Se rió Katrina, su hermana.

No tuve otro remedio que abrir la puerta, pero mi peludo compañero de piso fue quien las recibió con más entusiasmo que yo.

Tanya, mi imponente vecina y compañera de trabajo, — Afrodita reencarnada en mujer—, empezó a hacerle carantoñas. Katrina, su igualmente impresionable hermana, me regañó por mimarle demasiado.

—Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con _Eddie_—sonreí forzosamente ante mi pequeña venganza infantil de llamar a mi mascota con el nombre de mi ex. —Creo que sería mejor empezar a relacionarte con humanos. Hombres humanos…

Negué con la cabeza y los labios se contrajeron en un gesto de horror. Había manifestado a Katrina mil veces que _Eddie_ sería el único portador del cromosoma XY con quien compartía mi cama. Katrina, como mujer carnal, era incapaz de pasar una noche sin estar en brazos de un hombre. Por fortuna, Tanya, lesbiana convencida después de un desencanto con su novio de toda la vida, salió en mi defensa.

—No hay compañía más adorable que la del pequeño _Eddie_. —Le acarició entre las orejas mientras mi amigo se dejaba querer. —Y realmente, ignorando el detalle del sexo, hace la misma función que un hombre. Ocupa espacio en tu cama, deja pelos por todos lados, ronca, babea…

—…Y menea el rabo cuando me ve…—continué riéndome de sus palabras.

Katrina se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante nuestros comentarios contra el genero masculino.

—Cuando empecéis vuestros planes de castrar a los hombres, haced el favor de avisarme para poder salvar a unos doce o trece para mi propia colección. Soy una criatura con necesidades humanas. Y aún no he encontrado a mi pareja perfecta…

Tanya me agarró por los hombros y me acercó a su cuerpo.

—Yo sí la he encontrado—me miró significativamente con sus preciosos ojos azules brillando tristemente. Bajé la mirada debido a los remordimientos por no corresponderla de la manera que ella merecía. —Pero creo que algunos hombres deben tener la oportunidad de ser felices con alguien como tú…

Quiso darme un beso en los labios, pero me desvié lo suficiente para que depositase sus labios en mi mejilla. Para no cargar el ambiente, me reí tontamente.

—Si no fuese por ti, me moriría de hambre—le dije mientras observaba el paquete de galletas recién horneadas que me traía.

Juguetona, me metió una galleta en la boca.

—Y tampoco llegarías al trabajo—me reprochó Katrina señalando nerviosa el reloj.

Tanya y yo volvimos a reírnos. En ese sentido, llegar tarde al trabajo no era lo peor de mi agencia.

—Siempre puedo compensar con horas extras. De hecho me deben dos semanas de vacaciones—expliqué caminando hacia la cocina y abriendo el frigorífico para coger el zumo y tomármelo a bocajarro.

—Y nunca te los cogerás—me regañó Katrina.

—No he encontrado un motivo para dejar de trabajar. Adoro mi trabajo. Tal vez, la cúpula no sea lo mejor, pero se puede soportar…

Intuí la sonrisa cómplice de Tanya. Ella tampoco estaba demasiado feliz con quien le pagaba al final de mes.

Me limpié los trazos de zumo de mi cara y empecé a hacer un esquema mental de la ropa que me pondría para esta jornada. No habría mucha variación. Para la diversión y horror de mis queridas amigas, utilizaría mi uniforme de trabajo—una amplia sudadera, unos jeans gastados y zapatillas deportivas—, muy adecuado para mi comodidad, pero completamente heterodoxo en la atmosfera de la agencia de modelos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, Katrina insistía en el tema de no tomarme mi trabajo como un apéndice de mi vida.

—Hazme el favor de decirnos que en navidad te tomarás una tregua—casi me suplicaba. —Porque te queremos en casa, pero el trabajo se queda en el buzón.

La tranquilicé.

—Por eso estoy adelantando trabajo. Quiero dejarlo finalizado para disfrutar de unas relajadísimas fiestas. Además, conociéndote, seguro que serán unas movidas navidades.

Tanya se reía mientras jugaba con _Eddie _y Katrina se dibujaba una aureola y prometía ser buena.

—No te trataremos tan mal para querer pasar con estas dos jodidas degeneradas las navidades. Aunque dudo que te salga un plan mejor…

Tanya la interrumpió con una feroz mirada para que no continuase escarbando en la herida. Quité hierro al asunto.

—Después del alentador mensaje de navidad que mi padre me ha dejado para volver a casa, todas mis dudas se han despejado del todo—ironicé apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

Tanya chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Padres!—Recordaba al suyo, que la había echado de casa cuando le confesó su tendencia sexual. —No me puedo creer que aún te reproché algo que no has tenido del todo la culpa…

Katrina asintió corroborando las palabras de su hermana.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es la visión de un jefe de policía de un pueblo pequeño—le excusé. —Tiene una concepción muy pequeña del mundo y cuando alguien se sale de ella, se descoloca. Aunque sea por el hecho de ser su única hija, espero que acabe entrando en razón.

Las dejé para ducharme y disfrutar de una sesión de agua caliente y tranquilidad antes de adentrarme en la jungla.

Una vez terminé la ducha y entré en mi cuarto para vestirme. Me sorprendí ver a Tanya sentada en mi cama, hojeando con un gesto hosco, mi libro de _Jane Eyre_. Estaba leyendo la primera pagina, y por sus arrugas de expresión, comprendía que tendría una pequeña charla sobre el tema.

Se lo quité de las manos bruscamente y lo guardé en el cajón de mi estudio. Esperé a que ella rompiese el silencio pero no lo hizo. Me arriesgué a abrir las heridas y la dije de manera despreocupada que se trataba de mi libro favorito.

—De acuerdo—concedió Tanya brusca. —Entonces, te sugiero que te libres de este viejo libro, ya que está desencuadernado y se te van a perder las hojas. Te regalaré uno nuevo y no tendrás que ir perdiendo páginas…Aunque sería una pena librarte de esa primera pagina, ¿verdad?

Adivinó la angustia en mis arrugas de expresión y en el sonido de mi voz ahogado. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la cama y refunfuñó.

—Cariño, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que sucedió. Debes pasar pagina con todo esto si quieres superarlo…

— ¡Lo sé!—Me llevé los dedos a las sienes para masajearlas.

—Siempre tengo que recordártelo porque si hubieses sido por ti, ya le habrías perdonado y él te hubiese engañado mucho más. Fue algo horrible, lo sé, pero mejor fue pillar a esa zorra de pelo cobrizo que se estaba follando a escondidas.

—Yo también me veía a escondidas con él—le recordé con tristeza. —Estaba mal…Sé que no actué como corresponde a la ética de la empresa, pero creí qué…

Se me cortó la voz debido a la emoción contenida y no pude hablar. Tuve que aspirar varias veces para poder continuar. Aun así, el agujero que tenía en el pecho—nunca cicatrizado del todo—se volvió a abrir con toda su crudeza.

Tanya se levantó de la cama y me acurrucó en un hueco de su cuerpo para conformarme.

—No voy a permitirte que vuelvas al mismo estado de depresión extrema en el que caíste después de pillarle con la prueba del delito, Bella. Me asustaste muchísimo y sólo cuando te mudaste de Chicago a New York empecé a creer que te repondrías.

Cerré los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas. Aquella situación estaba metida en un agujero negro mental pero aún así tenía fuerza para seguir haciéndome daño.

—…En realidad, no le pillé a él. Sólo estaba Heidi desnuda en su estudio…

Tanya pataleó el suelo, exasperada, ante mi torpeza mental.

— ¿Y necesitabas haberle pillado en plena acción para creerlo? Yo también estaba en esa sesión fotográfica y lo vi todo. Incluso, el muy bastardo se me insinuó… ¿No te basta mi palabra? ¿Crees que me gustaba ser la mala de esta película y soltarte algo tan fuerte de golpe? Incluso te hice un favor por no denunciarle por acoso…Te saqué del agujero en el que habías caído. —Agarró con violencia mi mandíbula y me hizo mirarla de frente. La luz de sus ojos azules se suavizó. Incluso moduló su voz para sonar dulce: —Cariño, eres tan frágil con esa clase de cabrones sin escrúpulos y no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar.

—Sí—contuve un sollozo. —Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me mudé de Chicago a New York para no trabajar con él, pero ahora él está ahí. Parece como si me estuviese siguiendo.

Me acarició la mejilla con algo más intimo que la familiaridad. Quise rechazarla pero me pareció desagradecido por mi parte. Ella había sido un pilar fundamental en este ultimo año de mi vida. Podría haberse quedado en Chicago, donde era la modelo mejor pagada de la filial de aquella ciudad, pasando a ser la sombra de la gran estrella Heidi Von Kerr, la modelo estrella de New York.

—Es el gran jefe, Bells—me recordó. —Puede ir de una filial a otra sin dar explicaciones. Además es el típico ejemplar de cabrón obsesionado con una conquista fallida. Sólo quiere acorralarte para que vuelvas a caer…Y cuando acabe contigo, como si no existieses. No le concedas tregua. Sólo te faltan unos cuatro mil dólares y el banco te concederá el préstamo para dirigir tu propio negocio de fotografía. Entonces…—Pisoteó con insistencia el suelo con sus tacones de aguja—…Cabrón Cullen sólo será un recuerdo.

Como si intentase convencerme de algo, me abrazó con insistencia. Fingí bromear y me aparté de ella. Odiaba cuando intentaba usar su influencia para intentar convencerme. No se ponía a la defensiva con una amiga, parecía más una amante posesiva.

—Tienes que ir a trabajar—le anuncié mientras me vestía.

—Entro una hora después que tú. Mi campaña empieza a las diez. Tú siempre llegas tarde.

Miré el reloj del despertador y resoplé.

— ¡Hum! Hoy estoy batiendo mi propio record. Aunque con el trafico puede que llegue después que nuestro amado jefe—alargué las palabras con sarcasmo.

—Si no fueses tan buena fotógrafa y se tratase de otra agenda, ya estarías de patitas en la calle.

Me sequé el pelo con una toalla y me hice una coleta ignorando el gesto hostil de Tanya por estropear mi cabello de aquella manera.

—Piénsalo por el lado bueno, Tany, si el todopoderoso Cullen me da la patada, pediré una indemnización muy grande y no tendré que pedir prestado dinero al banco.

Me puse las deportivas y salí de la habitación acompañada de las carcajadas de Tanya y los ladridos de _Eddie_. Di indicaciones a Kate para que lo sacase a pasear.

Bajaba las escaleras peleándome con mi chaqueta cuando me fijé en una carta que sobresalía de mi buzón.

Se trataría de otra factura y preparé mi cuerpo para un disgusto. Efectivamente, tuve un palpito en mi pecho al reconocer la letra de Alice Cullen—mi querida Allie—en una invitación para pasar las navidades junto a los Cullen. Este año no se me excusaba faltar. Lástima que las cosas con su hermano hubiesen acabado tan mal pero yo no podía hacerles elegir ente su hermano e hijo y una extraña ligue por seis meses de éste.

Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que noté la sangre en mi lengua. No podía comprender como de personas tan cariñosas y entrañables como Esme y Carlisle Cullen podría salir dos personas tan opuestas como se trataban Edward y Alice.

.

.

.

— ¡Swan! Hace más de una hora que la modelo la está esperando para la sesión fotográfica. Las fotos ya deberían estar listas…El señor Cullen no va a permitir un solo retraso con la campaña de navidad… ¡Competimos con la agencia Vogue!...

Gianna Petruci—la snob y elegantísima recepcionista de la agencia Cullen and Cullen—intentaba correr detrás de mí, sin conseguirlo, manteniendo su equilibrio con sus tacones de aguja.

Como todo era el día a día, me lo tomé con calma y dejé mi chaqueta en el vestidor. Mis ayudantes, Bree Tanner y Angela Weber, me estaban informando de la locura que teníamos como jornada de trabajo.

—…El señor Cullen ha ordenado que las fotos deben estar en su despacho arregladas y listas para la campaña…—seguía berreándome Gianna, llenándome de pitidos mis oídos.

—Tranquilízate, Gianna—le dije con calma sin tratarla con la correspondiente cortesía. —Tengo calculado todo. No dejaré en mal lugar a la agencia. Así que déjame trabajar y no me retrases más.

Se limitó a observarme torvamente pero no se atrevió a replicarme nada que tuviese que ver con mi ropa. En la agencia Cullen, un mundo de trajes de diseño y tacones imponentes, mis jeans desgastados y ropa amplia desentonaban por completo, pero nadie se había atrevido a replicarme desde el instante en que la modelo Stanley se había quejado a la máxima autoridad y éste se había limitado a replicarla fríamente que si volvía de decir algo en mi contra saldría de la agencia aquel mismo día.

¡Muy conmovedor viniendo de Cullen! Tenía que admitir que era un jefe respetuoso con mi trabajo, lastima que tuviese que haberle follado para detestarle como hombre.

El pasillo hasta mi estudio era un completo caos y con Bree y Angela parloteando sin necesidad de la nueva estupidez de esta agencia. Se trataba de la subasta de solteros para recaudar fondos para los más necesitados y un largo bla, bla, bla, para que los ricachones pudiesen aliviar su conciencia durante esas fechas. Y para que todo el mundo contribuyese, el jefe había exigido, — bajo pena de no recibir paga extra—, a todos los hombres solteros que se ofreciesen a venderse; él mismo lo haría.

Estaba segura que la mayoría femenina se gastarían una pequeña fortuna por tener el privilegio de tenerle entre sus sabanas. Yo ya había probado aquel dulce envenenado y no quería repetir. Con toda la pena de mi corazón por aquellas tontas, intuía que Heidi se las apañaría para pagar el precio convenido para conseguirle. Ella se lo podía permitir con su sueldo diez veces multiplicado de lo que me pagaban a mí.

Y hablando del Diablo; supimos que se aproximaba cuando Jessica Stanley, sofocada por la carrera, empezó a chillar:

— ¡Viene el jefe! ¡Viene el jefe!

Todo el murmullo y jaleo del pasillo se paró repentinamente hasta poder oír el vuelo de una mosca. Y Gianna, blanca como una sabana, nos ordenó colocarnos en una fila completamente en silencio para hacer pasillo a nuestro magnifico jefe. Angela me dio un codazo en las costillas para evitar que me riese.

No era que Edward fuese un tirano en ciernes, sencillamente le gustaba el teatro y las demostraciones de su poder le concedían un divertimiento extra.

Y verle caminar con toda esa perfecta gracia que su cromosoma XY le concedía, imponente y arrebatador, estilo Mirada Priestly (1) era algo que una mujer no podría perderse en aquella agencia. Metro noventa de genuina elegancia e imponente mirada de brillantes ojos verdes, eclipsados por las gafas de sol, y pelo cobrizo desordenado moviéndose con sus movimientos.

Si no le conociese tan bien, tal vez, en aquel instante estaría odiando a Heidi, que se encontraba a su lado, riéndose de las pobres mortales desde su posición divina de nueva estrella de la agencia y la cama de Edward. En lugar de eso, me encontraba en un estado de apática indiferencia

Lauren Mallory había sido la encargada del café matutino—un cremoso con mucha espuma—y se lo daba a Gianna mientras ésta correteaba detrás de él y le inundaba el oído con dulces palabras. Percibí una sonrisa sarcástica en los perfectos labios de Edward burlándose de ella. Nunca había aguantado a esa clase de personas y en eso no había cambiado demasiado.

Servilmente, ella le dio el café, y antes del llevarse el vaso a los labios, se lo devolvió asqueado.

—Señorita Petruci, este café no está a mi gusto—manifestó. —Le falta un punto de espuma. Espero que lo pueda arreglar.

Gianna movió sus labios haciendo un puchero. Si no me resultase tan patético, la comparecería.

Rompí el orden de la fila y me interpuse entre ellos, cogiendo el vaso de sus manos y le increpé:

—Señorita Petruci—imité horriblemente el ademán autoritario de la voz de Edward—, ¿qué clase de recepcionista de pacotilla eres para no saber como hacer espuma en el café de nuestro poderoso jefe que nos paga la nomina a final de mes?

Oí la risa nerviosa de Bree y ante la mirada de horror de los demás, empecé a aspirar con fuerza hasta que lancé un escupitajo en el café.

Después, se lo entregué a mi jefe con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien cargado de espuma, señor. Aunque si desea más, por mí no hay problema. Siempre se puede hacer más si una se empeña.

Al no ver los ojos de Edward no podía saber si estaba enfadado. Sencillamente, se quedó quieto con un gesto hostil en sus labios.

—Nunca me ha cabido duda, señorita Swan. No puedo quejarme de la dedicación que hace usted en esta empresa.

Sin esperar una respuesta, le di la espalda y me dirigí a mi estudio.

Oí a alguien que no me quedaría más de una hora en la agencia. Aquella había sido mi ultima osadía y en cuanto el señor Cullen acabase conmigo, sería una mujer acabada profesionalmente.

Me despreocupé por ello y empecé a preparar mi cámara para la sesión de navidad. Sólo debería preparar mi culo para la patada que recibiría en él.

.

.

.

—Swan, el señor Cullen quiere verla en su despacho—me informó Jessica sin disimular el alivio que le producía que me despidiesen. —Dejé la sesión y me prepararé para lo peor—o lo mejor, dada las circunstancias—, ante los pucheros de Bree. No quería que me fuese. En sus meses de becaria, yo había sido la única persona que había tenido consideraciones con ella y me tenía cariño. Por no hablar que había prometido ayudarla a comprar a Diego en la subasta de aquella noche.

No obstante, me quedé anonadada al entrar en el despacho de Edward y ver que éste me ofrecía un aumento de contrato por seis meses más.

—No está siendo original para fastidiarme, Swan—se burló. —Creo que después de tirar la puerta de una patada mientras Heidi…la señorita Von Kerr y yo estábamos intimando…

—Yo diría que hacer una felación en el servicio de señoras no es la idea más inteligente que se le ha ocurrido, señor. Y mucho menos cuando mi ayudante, la señorita Weber tenía una urgencia. Aún me acuerdo de la torcedura de tobillo que eso me produjo.

Alzó las cejas, insolente.

—Conozco sitios peores donde realizar una felación. Y esa no fue la mejor. Hubo una que podría inscribirse en el record Guiness…Digamos que unos cincuenta minutos de actividad frenética.

Ignorando mi turbación, se fue acercando a mí hasta quedar su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, quemándome la piel y cortándome el aliento.

—Aún conservo la mesa donde se realizó esa maravilla. La traje de Chicago a aquí. Fue de las primeras cosas que embalé al mudarme—susurró insinuante. —Recuerdos de tiempos mejores…

Tragué saliva intentando calmarme y relajar mi estado de inquietud.

—Nunca debió pasar—musité. —Y no deberíamos encontrarnos aquí después de todo.

Precipitadamente, me agarró violentamente de los brazos y me empujó con tanta violencia que creí que me había empotrado en la pared. Sus ojos brillaban pero había algo más profundo que la furia.

—Me gusta tener a los mejores a mi lado—me dijo entre dientes. —Por muchos dolores de cabeza que me produzcas, no renunciaré a la mejor fotógrafa de la agencia.

—Es de hombres sabios tener a sus amigos cerca, pero más a sus enemigos—le desafié. —Un gran axioma.

Un brillo de pena empeñó sus ojos por un mínimo instante.

—Tú no eres mi enemigo, Isabella—me confesó. —Tienes todas las razones del mundo para considerarme un cabrón, pero nunca contigo. Pero en su lugar, preferiste que te llenasen los oídos con veneno y huir de mí. Desde Chicago hasta New York…

Me apretó con fuerza el brazo y susurró a mi oído:

—Tu cuerpo es tan frágil que podría quebrarlo con un simple movimiento de mis dedos. Sin embargo, tu voluntad es de hierro y me hiere como una espada…

Reconocí las palabras de _Rochester_ en su boca y creí por un instante que cedería a todo lo que él me dijese. Sólo unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron lo inevitable.

—Señor Cullen—se anunció Gianna—, le llaman de _Victoria Secret_. Es urgente.

Me soltó y se limitó a asentir. Una vez se fue Gianna, me dejó no sin antes decirme:

—No conseguirás que te despida. Pero siempre puedes huir de mí. Como has hecho siempre.

Cerró con violencia la puerta, pero, volvió a abrirla para recordarme algo:

—Le exijo que esté en la subasta de solteros de esta noche. Creo que será muy emocionante.

.

.

.

(1) Personaje principal de la película _**El diablo se viste de Prada**_ interpretado por Meryl Streep.

* * *

><p>Ejem! Esta es la primera parte de tu regalito, <em><strong>Tany<strong>_, si quieres que haya más, hay que decir a nuestras lectoras que sean buenas y nos inunden la bandeja de correos con sus _**rrs**_...xDDDD

Y bueno, ya sabeis, a partir del día _**29 de diciembre hasta el día 2 de enero**_: Lean, dejen rrs y Voten por nuestro fic conjunto: _**Miracle**_. En el _**Sintiendo la navidad Contest**_.


	2. Two shots

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de sus guarradas. Aquellas que Meyer no quiso escribir.

_**Nota de autora:**_En primer lugar, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Siento no haber publicado antes, pero se me borró el capitulo con dos mil palabras y tuve que empezar de nuevo. Como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todos los _**rrs**_ que dejais. Sois un aliento para la continuidad de las fanficmakers ^^).

Me alegro que os haya gustado este fic y que el Edward "cabrón" os haya gustado. Aunque como siempre digo, las cosas nunca son como parecen al principio y pueden cambiar muchisimo. Y si de verdad quereis leer sobre un Edward verdaderamente "cabrón" yo os invitaría a que paseis por mi otro fic: _**Whisper of a**_** thrill**. Os aseguro que ahí, Edward sí es un autentico cabrón y me haría bastante ilusión que leyeseis y comentaseis (¿Que tal hacer proposito de enmienda esta 2012 de dejar rrs además de favoritos? No es díficil y alegrais y facilitais el trabajo a quienes escribimos. ^^) ¿Sí?, Gracias) Bueno, espero que le deis una oportunidad a ese fic. Yo tengo muchisimas ganas en él. ^^)

En fin, antes de dejaros leer, sólo recordaros una cosa. Es sobre el contest en el que Triana Cullen y yo, **Bloodylacrymosa, **hemos escrito y estamos participando. Se llama _**Sintiendo la navidad Contest** _y gracias a todas aquellas que nos votaron, conseguimos pasar a la final. Pero aún os pedimos un ultimo empujón y que consigamos un puesto más que aceptable si creeis que nos merecemos eso. La final es desde el día _**08 del enero hasta el día 14**_ y esperamos tener opciones aunque será díficil porque estamos con todo el núcleo duro de este fandom. Bueno, el OS se llama _**Miracle**_ y se ha escrito por Bloodylacrymosa. Toda la información esta en nuestros profiles. Es un regalo de navidad atrasado que os pedimos si creeis que lo merecemos. Un voto de confianza. Gracias por los votos de semifinales y esperamos la final. Gracias de parte de Tany y mías.

Y bueno, la proxima vez que suba capitulo, será junto al resto de mis fics. Estoy ocupada pero no es excusa para dejar de escribir. Hasta el proximo capitulo;

Maggie

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two shots<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Me niego a salir vestida con un cinturón ancho—señalé indignada a eso que Tanya llamaba vestido y me estaba tendiendo para que me lo pusiese. —Ya he estado varias horas en la sala de tortura con Katrina y no voy a disfrazarme de zurcía barata con ese vestido.<p>

—Yo he salido a la calle con ese vestido y nadie me ha llamado a la cara zorra, Bella—me insistió Tanya.

Suspiré largamente. Ella tenía un tipo perfecto para llevar esa clase de vestidos. Yo, en cambio, era la peor percha del mundo.

—Y, por supuesto, creo que el término de tortura no es el mismo en Rusia que en Estados Unidos. Por lo menos, permanecer con Katrina durante dos horas para que te peine y maquille.

Si no fuese porque Tanya me daría una paliza, me rascaría el cuero cabelludo. Estaba segura que Katrina se había gastado todo el bote de laca en mi cabeza para mantener mis rizos durante el resto de la noche. Noche que no había empezado y ya me estaba cansando mortalmente de ella.

Tanya, al ver la expresión de mi rostro, no pudo evitar reírse.

—Quéjate lo que quieras, pero estás absolutamente preciosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No eres mi madre para halagarme ni tampoco mi novio.

Su preciosa sonrisa se quedó congelada en su rostro.

—Afortunadamente para mí, no soy tu madre. Debiste ser una niña muy mala, y en cuanto a tu novio…

Antes que las cosas se saliesen de su rumbo, apareció Katrina con una Bree bastante alterada, maquillada y peinada. Al verme en ropa interior resopló sonoramente.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿No has encontrado un vestido que creas que te conviene?

Dejé caer los brazos con impotencia. Ellas eran las preciosas modelos y yo la fotógrafa que no podía hacer milagros en mí misma ni siquiera con el photoshop. Incluso Bree, siendo una sencilla becaria, vestía con más estilo que yo cuando quería declarar la guerra.

Esta noche, con esa estúpida subasta, se había propuesto conseguir conquistar a Diego—mi ayudante de cámara—y estaba encantadora con su vestido rojo de bordes desiguales y su extraño recogido.

—Bella tiene un vestido que le irá como un guante—anunció Tanya sacando del armario un vestido palabra de honor azul. —No puedes decir que sea un cinturón ancho. Es de tu talla. Y si existiese un color exclusivo para ti, ese sería el azul.

Gemí en mi interior. Azul. Siempre el azul.

—…Creo que me hace muy pálida—argumenté.

Edward también opinaba que las cosas azules me favorecían. En su afán fetichista, siempre me regalaba ropa interior que estuviese por los tonos de ese color. No hacía falta añadir como y donde acababa la ropa una vez me la probaba para satisfacer sus instintos voyerista. Por supuesto eso sólo era el anticipo de largas noches de sexo salvaje y madrugadas uno en brazos del otro.

Tenía la suerte de estar sentada porque me hubiese caído redonda al suelo. Sentía que se me hacía un nudo a la garganta y un enorme agujero en mi pecho se abría de tal manera que cualquier partícula de oxigeno me quemaba aquella herida.

Me hubiera quedado en la oscuridad con mis fantasmas si alguien no me hubiese dado unas palmaditas en la mano.

Bree se encontraba arrodillada a mi lado con gesto de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Tanya no me dejó hablar y, solicita, me dio un vaso de agua.

Katrina dio un taconazo al suelo exasperada.

—Cualquiera diría que te pone enferma el solo hecho de ir a la fiesta de empresa—me reprochó.

Bebí un gran sorbo de agua antes de responder.

—No quiero ir.

Ésta y Bree se empezaron a quejar y hablando al unísono me recordaban que debía ir allí para ayudarlas a comprar a Garrett y Diego, que lo había prometido y no podía faltar a mi promesa.

—Bree, Kate, tranquilizaos. —Me acaricié las sienes. —Tampoco puedo hacer mucho por vosotras. Mi sueldo es limitado… ¡Vale! Dejadme tranquila cinco minutos y me arreglaré para ir a ese estúpido sitio…

Tanya, intuyendo la causa de mi estado de ánimo, las ordenó que fueran a cambiarse a otro sitio. Una vez se aseguró que estábamos solas, se puso detrás de mí y apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros para darme un masaje. No era algo que me gustase que hiciese especialmente. Se comportaba de manera mimosa hasta el extremo de la manipulación cuando intuía que mis pensamientos se iban hacia otra persona. A veces, tenía la sensación que eso le permitía tocarme más de lo que normalmente aceptable para nuestra relación de amistad.

La quería mucho y había sido un gran apoyo para mí en aquellos terribles meses, pero debía de comprender que yo tenía ciertos límites. Sólo que me encontraba demasiado cansada para discutir con ella.

—No puedes dejar que él te manipule de esa manera, cariño—me susurró mientras sus dedos se deslizaban peligrosamente hacia mi clavícula. —Sólo estuvo jugando contigo y lo volverá a hacer si tienes un momento de debilidad.

En lugar de replicarla que estaba llevando esto como algo personal, me limité a asentir dándole la razón.

—Y por eso mismo, debes ir a esa fiesta y comprar a uno de esos machos en celo para darle de lleno en su ego masculino.

Arrugué los labios incrédula. No era muy partidaria de curar una herida poniendo un parche, pero tal vez Tanya tuviese razón y le diese a probar parte de su medicina, aunque si nunca me amó, no debería importarle lo que yo hiciese con otros hombres. ¿O sí?

El imbécil de mi jefe se merecía una lección y tal vez me despidiese después de verme morreando con algún modelo que él mismo había contratado para la campaña de Calvin Klein.

— ¿Por qué no?—Me permití sonreír débilmente.

—Me extraña que nadie te haya pedido que le compres—se extrañó.

Mantuve una sonrisa sarcástica cuando recordé a lo largo de aquella sesión de infarto, Mike Newton—uno de los modelos para Calvin Klein—delante de su ex novia, Jessica, me había pedido encarecidamente que le comprase, al igual que el ayudante de maquillaje Tyler Crowley y, el jefe de sección de vestuario masculino, Eric York.

Ninguno de los tres me apasionaban lo suficiente para meterles en la cama y mucho menos tenerles de de esclavos durante una semana. Dudaba que alguno de esos tres tuviese brío para siete minutos. ¿Cómo mantener las sabanas calientes durante siete días?

Se lo conté a Tanya y ella le pareció muy divertido.

—Sólo es una estupidez de nuestro querido jefe, hazle feliz dándole en las narices con alguno de ellos. Nadie ha dicho que tengas que llevártelos a la cama. Los esclavos también están para hacerte la comida, aligerarte el trabajo y sacar a Eddie de paseo. Ya sabes, quitarte carga de encima.

Acabé cediendo y le pedí que me dejase el vestido. Ella, mientras luchaba para meterme en él, se fue a buscar un arma de destrucción de tobillos y rodillas en forma de zapatos plateados con tacón de aguja.

—Tany—le advertí—, me estás convenciendo para que me quede en casa.

No me hizo caso y me lanzó los zapatos. Empezando a imaginarme la tortura de andar sobre ellos, me los até y me fijaba como Tanya se ponía un precioso vestido de color dorado que le hacía asemejarse a Afrodita.

Se estaba arreglando el pelo cuando me fijé en el colgante que llevaba en su cuello. Parecía una letra en forma de _I_ de oro blanco y un trabajo que parecía muy delicado. Tanya debía ganar mucho dinero pero eso parecía muy caro incluso para ella.

Una vez se hubo abrochado el vestido, me miró pillándome los ojos en el colgante. A la defensiva, se llevó su mano al colgante.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó brusca.

—Nada—aseguré. —Nunca te había visto ese colgante. Es precioso.

—Lo sé.

—No es por meterme en donde no me llaman, pero tiene el aspecto de ser muy caro y…

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Bella?—Me desafió.

Me encogí de hombros indicándola que no importaba demasiado de donde lo hubiese sacado.

—Es un regalo de…mi hermana…Irina y no es demasiado caro. Es de plata…

Y dándome la espalda se giró para comprobar que Bree y Katrina estuviesen listas para salir. Los tacones de sus zapatos dorados chocaban violentamente contra el suelo.

.

.

.

Un día cualquiera, una persona mataría por encontrarse en el _Marquee __(1)_ bailando y tomando unas copas con sus amigos. Era de esas experiencias que contarías durante una semana en la oficina y por la cual tus compañeros te echarían un laxante en el café si te descuidabas. Cualquier empresario vendería parte de sus acciones por poder pedir alquilada una sala para sus fiestas de empresa, y conseguirlo a una semana de las navidades era una proeza o tenía a alguien de las altas esferas en los bolsillos.

Si se hubiese tratado de otro empresario hubiese aplaudido su logro, pero se trataba de Edward Cullen y una de las cosas que había aprendido de mi ex era que en su vocabulario no existía la palabra imposible.

Estaba en aquella sala que había convertido en una replica de un templo griego, sustituyendo mesas y sillas por triclinios y la barra del bar en un templete donde las camareras se habían metamorfoseado en ninfas, recibiendo a los invitados con flores en el cuello y repartiendo tinajas en cada mesa, y los camareros eran pequeños Cupidos que indicaban a cada persona donde sentarse.

Tanya rechazó su asiento de elite junto al resto de sus compañeras modelos y se sentó en la misma mesa donde nos encontrábamos Bree, Angela y yo.

Angela se alegró increíblemente de verme. Me abrazó mostrando un entusiasmo muy poco comedido, algo nada habitual en ella.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

Enarqué una ceja extrañada. Contestó a la pregunta que le estaba formulando mentalmente.

—Estabas bastante reticente a venir.

—Era una orden de nuestro querido jefe—comenté sin afectación. —Si no hubiese venido por mi propio pie, un simpático guardaespaldas hubiese derribado la puerta de la casa y traerme aquí de los pelos.

Angela movió la cabeza creyendo que estaba exagerando.

—Si te comportases así en cualquier empresa, no hubiese tardado nada en echarte a la calle. Pero eres importante para Cullen y te aprecia…como gran profesional que eres. Si no fuese porque pienso que no eres para nada el tipo de Cullen, pensaría que tiene algún interés personal en ti.

Solté una sonrisa tonta. Si ella supiese la verdad…Edward y yo siempre estábamos jodiendonos. Él había empezado un juego en donde si no podía follarme bajo sus sabanas o las mías, nos joderíamos ambos psicológicamente.

—Sí, soy una gran profesional. Mis tres mil dólares me los gano a pulso.

—Tres mil dólares—suspiró Angela. —En este momento te envidio mucho. Con ese dinero podría comprar a Ben en la subasta.

Otra que iba a utilizar la subasta como pretexto para ligar con el chico que le gustaba y no se atrevía a pedir una cita en condiciones normales. Hice un cálculo mental de lo que podría costarme ser solidaria y recordé que este mes tendría que cobrar la extra y además no tendría grandes gastos. No había nadie, aparte de Tanya, Katrina y el pequeño Eddie a quien hacer regalos de navidad.

Me resigné y dije:

—Puja todo lo que quieras por Ben. Yo te ayudaré a pagar el resto.

Me abrazó con más fuerza y me sentí con complejo de Santa Claus. Era muy bonito hacer felices a los demás, pero también me gustaría saber el secreto de la felicidad para mí misma.

¡Hablando del Diablo!

Le vi a varios metros lejos de mí, rodeado de una gran de gente importante, irradiando hermosura por cada poro con aquel traje de Armani negro, y por supuesto colgando de su brazo a una incomparable Heidi, sonriendo triunfante de su conquista masculina. Si era cierto que Edward también se subastaría, todas las ingenuas debían perder toda esperanza. Estaba más que convencida que habría pactado de antemano con su amiguita el precio a convenir. Heidi no era de las que cediesen a sus presas una vez las hubiese cazado y Edward se había dejado atrapar con sumisa facilidad.

El propósito de enmienda de no dejarme afectar por su presencia no se estaba cumpliendo y mi estómago empezaba a dolerme por el nerviosismo. No me sirvió de nada sentarme e intentar no mirar por su lado. Su sombra era demasiado alargada y su presencia demasiado influente para que pudiese pasar desapercibido.

Una de las camareras me miró extrañamente cuando pedí que me llenase el vaso de decoración griega con agua. Me temblaban las manos y Tanya me miró preocupada.

—Tienes el mismo aspecto que alguien que han metido en un ataúd—me dijo sin rodeos.

Me bebí el vaso de un trago. Tenía una sed enorme.

—Eso no es muy halagador por tu parte—intenté tomármelo a broma.

Insistió en la palidez de mi cara y me propuso irme a casa. Me negué en rotundo. Eso sería perder la batalla antes de haberla planteado.

—No—decidí. —Estoy algo mareada por el calor de la sala, el humo y la cantidad de gente que hay. Sólo necesito ir al cuarto de baño y refrescarme un poco.

No se quedó muy convencida de mi capacidad de mantenerme en pie e ir sola cuando me levanté y empecé a tambalearme. Pero estaba cansada de su control sobre mí y necesitaba cinco minutos a solas sin que ella estuviese dando vueltas a mi alrededor llenándome la cabeza.

Los zapatos no me ayudaban demasiado a avanzar y la multitud, en lugar de expandirse, se concentraban en un molesto punto, haciendo de obstáculo para llegar al servicio. Y mi centro de equilibrio estaba descentrado debido al zumbido que la música provocaba en mi cerebro.

Y el desastre estuvo a punto de ocurrir cuando mis tacones dieron con el chal arrastrado de algún vestido de diseño y tropecé. Si no besé el suelo fue porque me mantuve en el aire. Unos brazos me sujetaban firmemente la cintura y parecían bastante reacios a soltarme.

—Gracias—esperaba que captase la indirecta. —Creo que ya puedo sostenerme por mí misma.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—me contestó aquella voz que tan bien tenía grabada en la cabeza. Sonaba como música celestial aunque su tono sonaba alterado. —Con tu escaso equilibrio y esos tacones no creo que llegues viva al final de la noche. A menos que deje que te sujete. No me importaría estar abrazado a ti toda la noche.

Si me giraba le miraría y todos los propósitos que me había propuesto para resistirme a él se irían al cuerno; por lo que intenté forcejear para librarme de él. Lo único que conseguí fue casi caerme de nuevo. Pronto me vi arrastrada hacia una esquina de la discoteca.

Delicadamente, pero con decisión, Edward me acorraló entre el centro de la esquina y su cuerpo. Y antes de poder soltar el aire contenido por la impresión, me agarró por la cintura me obligó a girar para poder tenerme de frente. Finalmente solté el aliento en un gemido debido al impacto de tenerle cerca.

Si de lejos me había parecido indescriptiblemente hermoso, ahora a escasos centímetros de mí y formando una jaula entre su cuerpo y el mío, su belleza era casi sobrenatural, y no por el efecto de las luces de la sala. Sólo alguna pequeña micro expresión de su agraciado rostro marcaba una tensión y un rictus de tristeza que me sorprendió.

Se interpuso un silencio entre nosotros para nada incomodo en el que ambos nos examinábamos mutuamente. El brillo metálico de sus ojos había desaparecido y parecían mucho más cálidos. Como si se quitase un peso de encima. Y si era sincera conmigo misma, yo también me sentía completa cuando él se encontraba cerca. Me permitía sentirme mucho más libre y ser más yo misma cuando estábamos juntos. Pero también me hacía muy vulnerable y ya me había hecho daño una vez.

—Gracias por ayudarme—decidí romper el hielo para pasar el mal rato lo antes posible.

—De nada. Siempre que esté cerca de ti y te vea en peligro, acudiré al rescate—se ofreció caballerosamente.

Quise ahorrarme un soplido sarcástico pero me salió de mi interior unas palabras rudas.

—No tienes porque hacerlo. Tienes demasiada gente a tu alrededor para fijarte en alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Apoyó la mano en mi línea mandibular y empezó a acariciarme los pómulos con delicadeza.

—Te aseguro que he estado contando cada segundo con impaciencia hasta que llegarás y con ese vestido no puedes esperar que mire para otro lado. Azul. Sencillamente es una declaración de guerra.

Carraspeé para modular mi voz y que ésta sonase más dura.

— ¿Incluso en esta noche no vamos a tener tregua?—Inquirí desafiante.

Como respuesta, apretó más la presión en mi cintura y agarró mi mentón para acércalo más a su rostro.

—Odio esta tregua, Isabella—me confesó hastiado. —Quiero una batalla. Una batalla en mi cama donde, después de una larga lucha durante toda la noche, te rindas jadeando debajo de mí. Aunque no me importa perder esta guerra si el resultado es tenerte entre mis brazos y con las sabanas calientes.

Logré soltar su presión sobre mi rostro girando la cabeza, mas no me pude liberar del agarre sobre mi cintura. La ira crecía en mi interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso después de todo lo que había pasado?

—Nunca me meto en camas que ya han calentado otras… ¡Hum!...Dejémoslo en otras. Y mucho menos, acepto tríos. Y Heidi no me parece el tipo de mujer que quiera compartir a su presa…

Su mandíbula se tensó y acercó su cuerpo más hacia el mío de forma amenazante.

— ¿Y Tanya sí es de las que comparten cama?—Inquirió con intención de ser hiriente.

Apreté con fuerza el puño. Estaba completamente indignada y si no hubiera estado aprisionada le hubiese metido una bofetada. No quería seguir con esto y decidí forcejear más insistentemente para irme a mi sitio.

Edward, entonces, comprendió que había llegado demasiado lejos y me sujetó las muñecas. Para mi sorpresa, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro pesadamente como si estuviese muy cansado.

—Lo siento—se lamentó.

—Eso ha sido muy cruel. No tenías derecho a insinuarlo—rechiné entre dientes.

—No era mi intención, pero no ha sido el comentario más afortunado de la noche. En realidad, muchas de mis acciones durante estos últimos meses no han sido nada afortunadas—admitió para luego añadir en un susurro: —Las noches son eternas sin ti. Te echo de menos.

Me tenía que endurecer para no caer de nuevo en sus redes o estaría perdida. Cerré los ojos un par de veces para retener las lágrimas de indignación o de tristeza—o quizás ambas cosas—que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—Debiste pensarlo un año antes. Si te hubieras controlado un año antes, yo hubiese seguido la misma idiota que…

— ¿Qué?

—…Aún estaríamos juntos. Sería tu amante secreta que no podrías mostrar a nadie, mientras que darías la cara en las revistas al lado de una bellísima modelo de la agencia y cada vez que mirase una portada, siempre tendría la duda si es un montaje cara al exterior o debería echarme a temblar…

Sentí una ligera vibración en la piel que recubría mi hombro que se convertía en un cosquilleo y descubrí que Edward se estaba riendo entre dientes. Sin embargo, su risa era increíblemente amarga.

—Teniendo a tu lado a una serpiente que destila veneno en tu oído y tú, que estás dispuesta a creer lo peor de mí, ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa? ¿De que me serviría decirte que no tienes pruebas contra mí de serte infiel y que no hay ninguna razón para serlo cuando el tiempo que pasé contigo fue el mejor de mi vida? Da igual que sólo vieses a Heidi desnuda y que yo no estuviese a su lado. Tanya siempre estará ahí para llenarte la cabeza de tus más oscuros miedos. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué después de todo ese malentendido permanezco con Heidi. Será absurdo negarte que no me haya acostado con ella…

—Por supuesto—coincidí—, sería bastante absurdo e infantil que lo negases después de todo lo que te he visto hacer con ella.

—Siempre fue después. Nunca hubo un durante. No te insultaría de esa manera y mucho menos con alguien que me disgusta tanto como persona y ni siquiera es mi tipo de mujer.

—Ahora mismo me estás insultando—siseé. ¿Por qué me estaba torturando de esa manera?

Edward hizo caso omiso de mi comentario y continuó lamentándose.

—No es amor. Sólo es una cura con un placebo. Desde luego soy muy consciente de los encantos que Heidi busca en mí. No la rompo el corazón por no amarla. Hemos hecho una especie de pacto silencioso. Cada uno busca en el otro lo que le conviene. Ella quiere fama y prestigio…

—Y tú alguien que te limpiase las vesículas seminales…Una garganta profunda.

—No soy de hierro como crees, ni soy frío como el hielo. Estoy hecho de carne y hueso y la carne cede a la tentación. Mi voluntad sólo es de hierro cuando tengo que forjarme con alguien más duro que yo.

—Es difícil de imaginar a alguien más duro que tú—me reí ante aquella idea.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y su aliento quemó la piel de mi hombro. Luego volvió a reírse.

—Ahora mismo estoy abrazando a esa persona.

Efectivamente, tenía que recubrirme con una voluntad de hierro, y aún así, ésta se estaba quebrando por cada una de sus palabras. Mi mente me decía que no debía ceder, pero parecía tan sincero, y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese cierto. En aquel instante pensé que todo saltaría por los aires y le pediría que me sacase de aquí para que me llevase a un lugar donde pudiésemos estar a solas, y nada ni nadie pudiese lastimarnos.

¿Pero como podía permanecer en el mismo lugar que el causante de mi dolor?

Alzó la cabeza para mirarme fijamente y, esta vez, atrapó mi rostro con las dos manos. Estaba tan cerca de mí que sentí como cada respiración me quemaba los labios, incluso tenía un cosquilleo en los labios cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

—No me obligues a hacer esta pantomima de la subasta y vayámonos a casa—me sugirió en un susurro.

Sus palabras me dejaron completamente anonadada. Agradecía que me tuviese sujeta porque mis rodillas estaban hechas de mantequilla y me caería redonda al suelo.

A casa.

—A casa…—logré despegar la lengua del paladar y articular aquella palabra que me llenaba la boca de dulce y el corazón de nostalgia.

—Cualquier lugar donde podamos estar juntos será nuestro hogar, cariño—me murmuró con ternura. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y tuve la certeza que me besaría pronto. Y todo acabaría en ese instante. —No me he comportado bien contigo, eso es cierto, pero no como puedas imaginar. Te lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta para que te entre en tu cabecita. Pero tú tampoco lo has hecho bien. Necesitamos hablar. Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a casa a hablar. Tal vez necesitemos hacerlo primero, o tal vez hacer el amor, o ver una película, leer juntos o escuchar algún disco de música. O nada, sencillamente, saber que estamos juntos bastará. Si necesitas primero eso, te respetaré, pero ven ahora mismo a casa y solucionemos este sinsentido…

Había soñado con aquel momento todas las noches desde que me trasladé a New York. Era absurdo mantener la esperanza ya que las portadas de la prensa rosa se alimentaban de los chismes de falda de Edward Cullen. No era posible que él quisiese renunciar a estar cada noche con una chica guapa por permanecer con alguien como yo.

Posiblemente, estaría soñando y todo lo acontecido aquella mañana hasta este idílico instante no fuese real. Estaba segura que faltaba poco para despertarme con un lametón de Eddie en la cara y desayuno con galletas de Tanya.

Y por tratarse de un hermoso sueño, hasta casi real, yo podía decir que sí. Casi se cortaría allí y mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas de impotencia. Pero ahora estaba con él y podía manipularlo a mi antojo.

—Sí—cedí. —Salgamos de aquí y llévame a casa…donde quiera que esté…

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su rostro.

—Todo volverá a ser como era antes—me juró.

Y estampó de manera dulce sus labios contra los míos.

Acababa de alzar la bandera blanca de mi propia rendición, por lo que lo más lógico sería amoldar sus labios a los suyos buscando profundidad y dejarme llevar.

Pero antes que eso sucediese, la voz de una atónita Tanya acabó por despertarme. Y con ello la música y el ambiente de la sala se abrieron a mis oídos en forma de zumbido. Y me separé de Edward como si su contacto me quemase. Volvía a convertirse en el jefe cabrón que debía evitar a toda costa.

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por retenerme cuando acudí al lado de Tanya y la sujeté del brazo. Se limitó a mirarla de manera muy desagradable, casi exterminándola.

La de Tanya era una mirada cálida en comparación con la suya.

—Como si olieses el rastro de tu presa, ahí tenemos a nuestra perra guardiana para vigilar la castidad de nuestra querida Isabella—replicó sarcástico. La palabra perra tenía un énfasis especial que le daba un doble sentido muy ofensivo

Me enervé e iba a exigirle que pidiese toda clase de disculpas a Tanya, pero ésta me agarró por el hombro y me hizo desistir.

—Bella, no merece la pena. —Después se volvió hacia Edward muy enfadada: —No me importa el poder que tenga, Cullen, aquí no es mi jefe y no me tragaré sus insultos. Pero puedo pasar de ellos. Lo que no voy a dejar es que vuelva a hacer daño a la señorita Swan.

Edward se encogió de hombros, al parecer, poco impresionado de la amenaza de Tanya.

—En una cosa no tienes razón, Tanya—la tuteó. —Contigo tengo las manos atadas. Tu presencia en esta agencia es para mí como un grano en el culo del que no puedo desprenderme. Tengo las manos atadas respecto a ti…

Volvió la mirada de la una a la otra, y cuando se volvió a fijar en Tanya, o en el cuello de Tanya, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se mordió el labio conteniendo la rabia.

Después, me miró con furia y me eché a temblar.

—Tengo que admitir que has logrado herirme en lo más profundo con tu ultimo insulto—me replicó. — ¡Felicidades, eso es lo que pretendías!

Moví la cabeza repetidamente. No entendía a que se refería.

—Acabas de dejarme muy claro todo el respeto que te merezco después de hacer que tu…—señaló a Tanya con repulsa—… ¿Cómo te atreves a regalarle eso? ¿Precisamente ese colgante?

Abrí la boca con sorpresa y empecé a indignarme. ¡Vale! Se había vuelto completamente loco.

—No eres nadie para decirme que regalar a mis amigos. Eres la persona que me das el dinero a final de mes. Como lo gaste es mi problema—le contesté muy enfadada.

Su expresión de furia fue sustituida por una de sorpresa. Era la última respuesta que se esperaba. Frunció el ceño y volvió a examinar a Tanya y el colgante y, repentinamente, se relajó. Asintió y se rió levemente.

—No se lo has comprado tú. —Era una afirmación y no estaba hablando conmigo, sino consigo mismo. —Por supuesto, tú no podrías haberlo comprado ni con un aval…

Tanya empezaba a impacientarse y se la notaba increíblemente nerviosa.

— ¿Qué importa este maldito colgante?—Había algo en su voz que me mostraba que no estaba demasiado tranquila. Parecía que tenía ensayado un papel y no acababa de aprendérselo.

Edward se enfrentó a ella directamente.

—Si has podido comprar ese colgante significa que te pago demasiado bien, o haces trabajos extras donde sacas el doble de lo que te pago. ¿Quieres que empiece a insinuar posibles trabajos para ti? Estás bastante limitada, querida…

— ¿Cómo se atreve?...—Tanya bufó furiosa. —Como haya conseguido ese maldito colgante no es asunto suyo…

Edward la cortó y arrastró cada silaba de su frase. Parecía un luchador que había ganado una batalla. Se sentía eufórico y se mostraba orgulloso de arrastrar su victoria en la cara de Tanya:

—Querida, precisamente como has conseguido ese colgante sí es de mi incumbencia…

Hubiese continuado hablando si una impaciente Heidi no hubiese interrumpido. Le había estado buscando y se mostraba bastante impaciente con el comienzo de la subasta.

—Querido, deberías estar preparándote. Esto no puede empezar sin ti.

Éste la dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y se olvidó de nosotras.

—Por supuesto—dijo de forma encantadora. —El espectáculo debe continuar.

Ofreció su brazo para que Heidi se agarrase y ésta lo cogió con verdadero entusiasmo. Se dieron la vuelta, ignorándonos completamente, y la risa de Heidi me hirió los oídos.

—Esto va a ser una lucha encarnizada. A ver quien se lleva el premio a casa—la retó Edward divertido.

—Tengo un arsenal para ganar la guerra—contestó ésta con aire combativo.

—No me cabe la menor duda—se rió.

Antes de ser consciente de todo lo ocurrido un instante antes, Tanya me agarró con violencia y me arrastró hacia nuestro sitio. No estaba siendo nada delicada como Edward había sido conmigo y parecía muy molesta con todo esto.

Tropezaba de continuo con los tacones y los empujones de la gente pero eso no ablandaba a Tanya.

— ¡Ey!—Me quejé soltándome con brusquedad. —Déjame descansar cinco minutos.

Tanya me fulminó con la mirada.

—Te dejo cinco minutos sola y casi caes en las redes de ese manipulador… ¿En que demonio estabas pensando? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí?

Negué algo mosqueada con esa actitud suya. ¿Hacerla eso a ella?

—Si te refieres a los insultos de Edward, sí, se ha pasado, pero ya sabes que no tolera muy bien que le hieran en su ego masculino, y si hace un año le rechazaste, no serás su persona favorita. Además, eres la amiga de su ex novia. No va a tratarte bien.

—No me ha gustado tu actitud, Bella—me soltó a bocajarro. —Si llego a tardar un poco más te hubiera visto fornicando en esa esquina con él. ¡Si ya tenías las piernas abiertas para recibirle! Nunca pensé que fueses tan tonta…Te quiero muchísimo pero creo que necesitas otro tropezón con la misma piedra para que vuelva a romperte en pedazos. Y no quiero que vuelvas a mí cuando lo haga… ¡Quedas advertida!...

Me crucé de brazos y empecé a patalear. Si Tanya esperaba que después de sus palabras yo me echase a sus brazos y llorase para que no me dejase, estaba muy confundida. No era nadie para mí. Una amiga y las amigas había ciertos límites.

—Tanya, voy a explicarte por primera vez una cosa y espero que la entiendas muy bien, porque no me molestaré en hacerlo dos veces—le dije tranquila pero rotunda: —Edward me puso los cuernos, sí. Es un bastardo, también. Pero siempre tuvo clara una cosa. No aguanto a las personas manipuladoras, celosas y posesivas, y nadie me dice que debo hacer ni con quien debo ir. Y él respeto mi espacio vital y sus celos no dominaban su existencia ni enturbiaron nuestra relación…Si no se lo permití a él y cumplió, desde luego, tú tienes mucho menos derecho. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí, pero no voy a atarme por ello. ¿Lo entiendes? Espero que sí.

Antes de que hiciese un patético esfuerzo por agarrarme y lamentar cada una de sus palabras con pucheros y lágrimas, me alejé de ella. Afortunadamente, Bree acudía a buscarme y sonreí agradecida de que me hablase de cosas nimias.

No era nada tonta y no le gustaba demasiado la amistad que tenía con Tanya. Pero, al contrario que ésta, nunca intentaba influenciarme y siempre estaba de broma conmigo porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

—Esto está a punto de empezar—me animó. —Además, he pedido a esas ninfas tontas que nos llene la tinaja con algo fuerte.

— ¡Hum! Eso está genial. Necesito un trago.

Era completamente abstemia. Una sola gota de alcohol en mi organismo desencadenaría una reacción en cadena provocando una explosión de perdida de autocontrol y salida de mi lado más perverso al exterior. Pero era una noche y había que olvidar los problemas.

— ¿Algo fuerte?—Me invitó Bree.

—Algo muy fuerte—la contesté.

Bree me dio un vaso y, después de brindar conmigo, se bebió su copa de un trago. Debido a lo fuerte que estaba, primero, carraspeé hasta que me acostumbré al sabor.

—Una vez superada la primera fase, pasemos al tequila.

Me dio un limón y sal y empezamos la ronda de chupitos.

Para aquel instante, las luces se habían apagado casi del todo, y las pocas que quedaban, se centraban en el escenario mientras Edward Cullen aparecía en él presentando la subasta.

Nos decía a nosotras, hembras desesperadas por un polvo, que esperaba que nos comportásemos bien y donásemos parte de nuestro sueldo a una organización.

—…En estas fechas, no debemos olvidarnos por aquellos que tienen necesidades. Creo que desprendernos de una parte de lo nuestro, porque la compra que hagáis os la embargaré de vuestro sueldo, para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan de verdad…

Resoplé ante sus conmovedoras palabras. ¡Como si a él le importase toda aquella gente!

—…Y la organización de este año es… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Sátiros anónimos en busca de ninfas cachonas— solté y me reí. Ya se me estaba subiendo esto a la cabeza.

Bree soltó una risita por mi patética broma y me siguió el juego:

—Situada en…el puticlub _El bosque_…

Ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos sin parar. Esto iba muy mal.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando él mismo se anunció para venderse en la subasta.

Bree bufó y se tomó otro chupito sin pestañear.

—Y ahora todas las arrastradas con pechos de silicona se reservarán para él. Si todas sabemos que Heidi se lo llevará de calle… ¡Puf! Por suerte yo tendré a Diego…Aunque, siempre se está permitido soñar hasta con Brad Pitt.

Imité el gesto de Bree y le susurré al oído:

—Esas arrastradas van a pagar por algo que yo me llevé gratis. Cuando estuve en Chicago, me lo metía en la cama cada dos por tres. Tenía que darle una patada en ese culo divino para que se saliese… ¡Y van a pagar por él!...Cuanta desesperada suelta…

A Bree le acabó por darle un ataque de risa. Estaba segura que no se creería nada de lo que una borracha le contase algo como el hombre diez de América se acostase con una pobre fotógrafa no muy agraciada.

Me aplaudió y empezó a gritar:

— ¡Ya sabía yo que mi súper Bells era una maestra! ¡Puta ama!—Dio unos golpecitos en la barra del bar y llamó a la camarera: — ¡Ey, tú! ¡Date vida y sírvenos otra copa! ¡Hay que brindar por la puta ama!

Una ninfa empezaba a repartir las pancartas con los números para hacer nuestra compra. Una de ellas se acercó y me puso una corona de flores. Aún no tenía demasiado afectado el sentido del olfato para reconocer las flores. Sólo podían provenir de una persona.

—Me han encargado que esa corona llegase a usted—se limitó a decirme cuando quise preguntar.

La subasta ya había empezado y alguien había pagado por Tyler Crowley cincuenta dólares.

Esto iba a ser patético… ¡Necesitaba otra ronda!

.

.

.

En condiciones normales, me hubiese provocado una sonrisa burlona el hecho de que Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory se tirasen de los pelos por las atenciones de Mike.

Con una fila de copas de tequila…o dos…todo se exageraba y me encontraba con agujetas en los costados y un dolor de mandíbulas de la risa tonta que me estaba produciendo todo aquello. En el fondo agradecía a esas dos estúpidas que me librasen de la engorrosa tarea de gastar un solo centavo por unos pectorales bien formados y un cerebro de mosquito.

Bree estaba tirada en el suelo y sólo estiraba el brazo para coger otro vaso de tequila.

—Bells, ¿es cierto que tuviste que hacer una reconstrucción con el photoshop para aumentar su paquete?

Asentí riéndome histéricamente.

—Me pagaron cien dólares más por los servicios prestados. Y luego el muy capullo, para tapar rumores del tamaño de su pequeño…—indiqué una pequeña cantidad con los dedos—…, se compró un pedazo de coche. Ya sabes, la potencia de un coche compensa la ausencia de la masculina…

Bree escupió el tequila riéndose con violencia.

Al final, Jessica consiguió a Mike junto a un mechón rubio de Mallory. Y todos los desgraciados iban pasando por el matadero...quería decir…los chicos solteros de nuestra oficina y Bree y yo íbamos comentando todos los defectos que cada uno tenía. Y por supuesto, cuando se trataban de modelos, recordábamos todos los defectos que tuvimos que tapar para que saliesen las fotos decentemente.

No sabía si Garrett o Ben habían salido y si Katrina y Angela los habían podido comprar. Me encontraba en una nube de despreocupación donde todo me importaba prácticamente una mierda…Estaba cansada del karma de sufrimiento que me había tocado y me apetecía reírme a la cara de todo el mundo.

Bree sí se enteró cuando Diego salía a escena y, de un salto, se puso de pie y empezó a berrear a una de las modelos:

— ¡Ese hombre es mío! Intenta pujar un solo dólar por él y te meto la paleta por el culo… ¡Doy cien dólares!

Las sienes empezaban a palpitarme y los zumbidos de la música eran tan agudos que me pitaban los oídos. Como la primera vez, no había funcionado, esta vez sí necesitaba mojarme la cara con urgencia. Empezaba a estar mareada.

Siendo sincera conmigo mismo, todos mis males se me pasarían dejando de beber.

Sí, a partir de aquel instante dejaría de beber. Después de esta copa. Me la tragué sin saborearla y realicé mi propia odisea de dirigirme al cuarto de baño.

Bree estaba llegando a los doscientos dólares por Diego.

No estaba sola en el cuarto de baño. Gianna y Chelsea se encontraban retocándose y hablando sobre la subasta, tirándose flores por lo bien que estaba saliendo.

¡Patéticas! Si no hubiese sido por el dinero de Edward no hubiesen conseguido ni la cuarta parte.

Al verme entrar, Gianna se concentró en maquillarse para tener una excusa para ignorarme. Chelsea, más simpática—hipócrita—me sonrió y halagó lo guapa que estaba con un vestido y que si hiciese el mismo esfuerzo por arreglarme tendría a mis pies a muchos hombres guapos.

—Maquillarme es algo que gasta el veinticinco por ciento de mi energía, Cheslie—solté sin cortarme demasiado. —Y me pagan por trabajar, no para relaciones publicas de puticlub.

Chelsea se rió brevemente y se volvió para hablar con Gianna. Tenía que conformarme con tener al lado a esas dos cotillas egocéntricas mientras hablaban de lo guapo que eran nuestros chicos. Me dolía el estómago de contener la risa.

—Pues al parecer, tú aún no has pujado por nadie—comentó Chelsea.

—Lo estoy reservando. —los ojos de Gianna brillaban expectantes.

Chelsea, cómplice, le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

—Soñar es gratis, ¿no?

—Tienes razón. Además a Heidi necesita un poco de competencia.

Ya sabía por donde se iba a desviar el tema, y si en algún momento pasado, yo hubiese salido del baño corriendo y tragándome las lágrimas, en aquel instante se me escapó una carcajada y no paré de reírme histéricamente. Hasta golpeé con violencia el mármol del lavabo varias veces y me apoyé en él para no caerme.

Seguramente, esas dos estarían pensando que tenían que ingresarme en el psiquiátrico, pero es que me estaban pareciendo tan…infantiles e inocentes.

—Parece que la subasta te divierte mucho, Bella—se aventuró a comentar Chelsea educada.

Negué con la cabeza y tragué varias veces saliva antes de contestarla.

—Normalmente, sonreiría angelicalmente ante tus halagos hipócritas, pero como los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad, y mañana no me acordaré de nada de lo hablado aquí, puedo decirte con claridad que sois una pandilla de patéticas. Sí, patéticas. Venderíais a vuestra madre por alguien a quien yo me he follado gratis. Sin pagar un solo centavo.

Me acerqué a ella y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

—Bueno, yo os diría, para que no tengáis un mal sabor de boca, que tampoco es para tanto… ¡Pero es que es mentira! Creo que el muy bastardo entrena como si hubiese una modalidad olímpica. ¡Que lengua, que dedos... ¡Que pequeño Eddie! ¡Aunque de pequeño nada!...

Volví a reírme de ellas en su cara. Chelsea se quedó mirándome completamente descompuesta, y sólo se movió cuando, una muy indignada, Gianna la agarró y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí.

—No la hagas ni caso. Te está echando un farol y además está muy borracha—oí decirla cuando estaban saliendo del cuarto de baño.

¡Sí, claro! Excusas de perdedoras.

Había conseguido quedarme sola en el cuarto de baño y refrescarme la cara con calma.

Me miré al espejo e hice una mueca de lo despeinada que estaba. Seguramente fue consecuencia de la embriaguez, pero un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió mi pecho, y al tocarme los rizos y tocar mi corona de fressias recordé la cara de disgusto de Alice.

Mi Alice. Cuanto la extrañaba tan lejos de mí.

Ya no me parecía nada divertido y lo único que quería era irme a casa. Pero no tenía a nadie que lo hiciese. Seguramente Katrina estuviese disfrutando de su compra conquista…Y Tanya…¡Puf, Tanya! No tenía ganas de un sermón por mi estado de embriaguez. Sus broncas como amante frustrada me fastidiaban mucho.

Vacilante y tambaleante, salí del cuarto de baño y me topé con una multitud histérica que empujaba y empezaban a pujar por cifras de dinero de casi cuatro dígitos…¡Éste debía ser de los importantes!

—¡Mil!

—Mil pujan por ahí—oí la voz de Felix, que había sustituido a Edward como presentador.—¿Mil por el lote número sesenta y nueve?

¡Hum! La solución para que me llevasen a casa era comprar un esclavo. Eso era en lo que insistía Tanya…¡Ah, no! Pero ella me lo había dicho para que me pegase un revolcón y olvidase a Edward. No creía que mi cabeza aguantase eso y pagar por algo que no me acordaría al día siguiente. La urgencia era tener un coche disponible para llegar a casa.

Heidi pujaba dos mil dólares y eso me picó.

¡Me iba a quitar a Edward y además mi medio de transporte para volver a casa! Esa mala imitación a Jessica Rabbit era una acaparadora.

Por primera vez me fije en aquella molesta pancarta que llevaba en la mano y comprendí lo que tenía que hacer. Alcé mi brazo y grité:

—Todo mi sueldo de este mes por el capullo cuyo nombre no me interesa pero su motor con cuatro ruedas, sí.—Se hizo el silencio y todo el mundo se volvió a mirarme. Heidi se quedó blanca como una sabana. Y yo me limité a bufar como si todo me importase una mierda…Todo me importaba una mierda…y continué pujando:—Y si el lote va acompañado por un coche de alta gama, doy mi paga extra.

Como ninguna de esas pijas se atrevió a alzar su mano, Felix me adjudicó al esclavo. No tenía ni idea de quien podría tratarse porque no tenía un acceso claro a la tarima. Heidi y su pandilla me estaban tapando. Sólo oí un suspiro ahogado y Heidi pasó de mirarme con furia a taparse la mano y empezar a llorar como si la hubiese quitado un caramelo.

Sólo Felix parecía animado con el resultado.

—¡Felicidades, señorita Swan! El lote sesenta y nueve adjudicado. Ha demostrado una enorme solidaridad con aquellos necesitados en estas fechas tan señaladas.

Me puse las dos manos en el corazón como si toda aquella ridiculez me conmoviese.

—Estoy tan concienciada con la causa de los sátiros y su búsqueda de ninfas—hice un puchero.—¡Pero el coche a la puerta dentro de cinco minutos! Una ya se cansa de tanta gilipollez por hoy.

.

.

.

(1) Sala de fiestas de New York bastante prestigiosa. Se necesita invitación para poder entrar en ella.

* * *

><p>Vale, Bella no es de las que aguanten la bebida. ¡Ejem! ¿Quereis saber más del fic? Ya sabeis: <strong>rrs.<strong> Y bueno, os vuelvo a recordar (periodo de propaganda electoral) lo del _**sintiendo la navidad**_** contest** que os paseis, comenteis y voteis (si os gusta) por el fic que Tany y yo, **Bloodylacrymosa,** hemos escrito que se llama _**miracle.**_

Las votaciones son del _**08/01 al 14/01** _y toda la información sobre el fic y el contest están en nuestros respectivos profiles. Esperemos que hayamos sido buenas y consigamos algo bueno. De todas formas, gracias a las personas que nos votasteis en semifinales. Esperemos que muchas más se nos unas.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Maggie.


	3. Three Shots

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de las guarradas que Meyer nunca describió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Shots<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>_e alguna manera conseguí llegar a mi cama y, después de hallar un punto caliente en el colchón, hice el hueco correspondiente y me desplomé cayendo en un sueño pesado.

El resto de aquella noche había sido profesado por mi mente como un guión de una película etílica. El cómo me las había apañado para llegar sana y salva—en apariencia—hasta casa era un completo expediente X. Tal vez, algún buen samaritano, sintiendo lastima por mí—o vergüenza ajena—, había acortado ligeramente su diversión nocturna y había hecho la buena acción trayéndome a casa.

Mi embriaguez había transportado mi conciencia a un mundo oscuro, por lo que el ladrido de Eddie que significaba _extraño invadiendo mi espacio vital _podría deberse al eco de mi atrofiada imaginación.

Una vez metida en la cama, cubierta con la colcha hasta la punta de la nariz, me permití el lujo de saltarme todos los límites de mi propia autocensura y dejarme imbuir por la fantasía.

Podía sentir la alargada presencia de Edward en cada arruga de las sabanas, la presión de su cuerpo ejerciendo sobre el colchón, su olor entremezclándose con las partículas del aire y, y sobre todo, el calor que desprendía de su piel—siempre tibia y algo húmeda por el sudor—al contacto con la de mi cintura.

Así era como Morfeo engañaba a los mortales.

Edward nunca había estado en aquella casa y, aun así, todos los rincones de ésta estaban llenos de él.

Y me permitía soñar con tiempos anteriores donde vivía con el autoengaño que él me amaba tanto como yo.

.

.

.

_**S**_onó el despertador.

Mis sienes empezaron a martillearme con tal violencia que abrí de par en par los ojos, aun sin tener un dominio pleno de mi cuerpo.

Era como si mi consciencia estuviese a años luz de mi cuerpo y éste sólo respondiese a estímulos. Mi perezosa mano se movió con pesadez a apagar el despertador, pero, ésta se quedó colgada en el aire sin llegar a tocar a éste. Noté una fuerte presión en la muñeca que me impedía seguir para apagarlo.

Por un lado, me sentí agradecida. Siempre había maldecido el sonido de aquel maldito cacharro; indicaba el fin del sueño para traerme de lleno a la cruda realidad.

—Aún es pronto—mi genio del sueño había adquirido la voz de Edward. —No desaprovechemos un tiempo valioso para dormir. Hoy todo el mundo llegará tarde.

No tenía otra opción que estar de acuerdo con él.

—Muy bien—coincidí y me volví hacia el otro lado refugiándome en donde debería encontrarse el pecho de Edward.

Me vi reconfortada cuando unos fuertes brazos me agarraron por la cintura y me acogieron en su regazo.

.

.

.

_T_enía la sensación que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando la claridad del día me dio de pleno en los ojos, obligándome a levantarme. El final de una película etílica estilo Homer Simpson acababa de la misma forma. Como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima de la cabeza y por mi mente había una extraña neblina que me impedía profundizar en los detalles de la pasada noche. Tal vez habría partes que mejor que olvidar. Me ahorraban el esfuerzo de sentir vergüenza.

Tenía el cuerpo tan adolorido que no tenía fuerzas para hacerme la remolona y pedir que me dejasen dormir cinco minutos más. Por lo tanto, con los ojos entrecerrados, miré el despertador y suspiré tranquila.

Las siete y media. Aún era pronto y hoy la gente, después de la resaca de la fiesta, sería más flexible respecto a los horarios y permitiría llegar más tardes. Siendo sincera, yo no era nada respetuosa con los horarios.

Mi cuerpo tenía un cupo de aguante y ya no pude estar más tiempo tumbada. Y fue cuando al levantarme y notar como el frío me calaba en los huesos, cuando me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.

Tenía que sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando, ya que, desde que llegué a New York, siempre dormía con pijama. Pensando algo lógico podría haber sido que estaba tan deseosa de coger la cama que ni me había molestado en buscar el pijama. El rompecabezas se solucionó, al levantarme y caer de bruces porque mis pies se habían liado con unos pantalones.

Horrorizada, descubrí que éstos pertenecían a un hombre.

¿Por qué no recordaba la sarta de gilipolleces que había hecho aquella noche? Ahora ya no podía lamentarme por el daño realizado. Un completo desconocido, o un desesperado con quien normalmente no me hubiese acercado de estar consciente, se había acostado conmigo.

Las sabanas y mi ropa interior no parecían removidas por una actividad de sexo, aunque podría tratarse de un especialista. Un psicópata especialista.

Como sus zapatos y su camisa también estaban arrinconados en una esquina del dormitorio, llegué a la deducción lógica que el peligro no había pasado.

¡Aún estaba en la casa!

Pasando de la fase de ponerme a temblar y a chillar como si me tratase de una niña pequeña, cogí el bate de baseball que toda mujer blanca soltera entre veinte y cuarenta años debería tener a mano para defensa de psicópatas y mañanas siguientes de errores etílicos.

Antes de salir, me dispuse a comprobar de quien podría ser la ropa.

Los pantalones eran grises y tenían aspecto de ser muy caros. De Armani.

Un sudor frío invadió toda la piel. Solamente una persona en la empresa gastaba esa marca. Y se trataba de un pez de los gordos.

No podía caer tan bajo para meterse en la cama—en mi cama—conmigo borracha. Mi ex era un capullo mujeriego, no quería tener otro concepto de él como persona.

_¡Bastardo desgraciado!_, maldecía entre dientes.

Y, lamentando hacer un cromo de tan hermoso rostro, embestí el bate preparada para hacer papilla de Cullen.

Agudicé el oído hacia el comedor y me extrañó la calma que había. Supuse que el individuo denominado como Edward estaría en el cuarto de baño. De hecho, la puerta se abrió y el ruido vino de repente. Un golpe seco seguido a los milisegundos de los furiosos ladridos de Eddie cuando un extraño estaba invadiendo su espacio.

— ¡Oh, no!—Gimió Edward. — ¡Tú otra vez, no! ¿No tuviste suficiente con la que liaste anoche? ¡No te acerques a mí!...

No me acordaba que Edward tenía pánico a los perros. Me contó que le mordió uno cuando era pequeño mientras jugaba en el parque junto a Emmett. Le había dejado una pequeña cicatriz en la parte interna del muslo, la cual había dibujado con las yemas de mis dedos, memorizando su forma de medialuna cuando la pasión nocturna nos daba una tregua.

Hubo algo que me sacó de la nostálgica momentánea.

— ¿Quién es un perrito bueno?—Oí susurrar a un aterrado Edward ante un pequeño perro que no le daba tregua. — ¿Quién se va a llevar una jugosa salchicha si es un perrito bueno?...Eso es, deja a los mayores que…—Una protesta de_ Eddie_ tomando sonido de alargado ladrido dio a entender que no había tregua por su parte…— ¡Maldito saco de pulgas! Ahora mismo estoy en inferioridad de condiciones, pero en cuanto baje de este sillón, vete despidiendo de tus pelotas… ¡Alfombra con pelos!

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona y bajé el bate hasta dejarlo a ras del suelo. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme el espectáculo de un hombre de casi treinta años y metro noventa, desnudo salvo sus boxers negros, subido a un sillón, encogido de miedo ante un pequeño perro que daba saltitos y ladraba con ferocidad cada vez que éste hacía el más mínimo gesto. Y a mi pesar, aún me admiraba de su esplendor masculino aunque me había dado cuenta que estaba algo más delgado. El negro contrastando con su pálida piel le convertía en una especie de Dios menor.

Se me escapó una risita cuando Edward volvió a echarse hacia atrás, vencido por un perro callejero, y logré llamar su atención. Sus ojos brillaban aliviados al fijarse en mí. Había llegado su salvación.

— ¡Ya era hora que te despertases!—Me urgió. — ¿No has oído todo el ruido que está montando el circo de pulgas? ¡Por favor, Bella! Dile que no soy un hueso para que me deje en paz…

En su lugar, me limité a sentarme en el sillón de enfrente y me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Arqué las cejas y elevé el mentón para que comprendiese que no recibiría ayuda por mi parte.

—Bella…

Chasqueé la lengua y moví la cabeza.

—Tu madre, Esme, está entre mis personas favoritas. Me va apenar mucho cuando le diga que por un accidente en tus pelotas no espere tener nietos. Ahora que lo pienso…—Me puse el dedo en la boca meditando. —Aún quedan Alice y Emmett. Mi perro puede castrarte sin remordimientos por mi parte.

—Esta broma no tiene gracia—Se intentó bajar del sillón pero _Eddie _saltaba y ladraba cada vez más fuerte. —Si tienes algo contra mí, me gustaría poder defenderme en igualdad de condiciones.

—Supongo que no llamarás igualdad de condiciones a lo de anoche… ¡Estaba borracha y te has aprovechado de la situación!

—Eso no es así.

— ¿Qué hacemos en ropa interior?—Nos señalé.

—Haz algo con tu caballero de pulgosa armadura y hablamos tranquilamente. Tanya además de ser una completa enredadora, no sabe cuidar de ti. Eres un torbellino cuando estás borracha. Me acuerdo la vez que se me ocurrió invitarte a dos copas y al dejarte sola te fundiste mi tarjeta de crédito jugando al póker online. Ya llevabas perdidos más de mil quinientos dólares. Toleras fatal el alcohol y eres malísima con las cartas.

—Al parecer he hecho algo peor que jugar al póker. ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

Éste bajó la mirada para que le alejase al perro, pero sólo me permití ceder a medias.

—Si dices la verdad, te perdonaré la vida aunque en el futuro lo lamentaré—hice el trato con él. Luego pregunté: ¿Nos hemos acostado juntos?

—Esa pregunta tiene dos respuestas. ¿Cuál quieres oír?

Fruncí el ceño y empecé a resoplar.

—Si te refieres físicamente, sí, hemos estado durmiendo en la misma cama—contestó. — ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Sólo quería cerciorarme que estabas bien y ya era algo tarde para volver a casa. Haces muchas locuras cuando estás borracha. ¡Ah, por no hablar de lo frío que estaba el comedor! Te pago lo suficiente para que te permitas el lujo de poner la calefacción. ¡Dios, Bella! Estar en el comedor te hiela la sangre. Por no hablar que en la calle estamos a bajo cero…

Crucé los brazos como si algo no cuajase del todo. Adivinando lo que pensaba, dejó de mirar a _Eddie_ y se puso completamente serio.

—No soy un violador. Cuando estemos juntos, quiero que recuerdes y disfrutes. No quiero robar sexo de esa manera tan vil; quiero que me lo regales tú.

Vale. Había algo en su matiz de voz que me indicaba que estaba siendo sincero. Sólo había un detalle que no cuadraba.

— Eso es muy romántico, pero creo que no has sido tan galante del todo.

Señalé el tirante del sujetador y le indiqué sus calzoncillos.

Se echó a reír y balanceó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No he tenido nada que ver con eso.

—Estaba muy borracha pero sí recuerdo tener el vestido hasta el final—…El final que mi memoria alcanzaba, por supuesto.

Se dejó de reír para dejar paso a una sonrisa melancólica.

—Aún sigues con la misma costumbre. Cuando dormíamos después de una larga jornada…quiero decir que, estando dormida, tú sacudías las sabanas muy nerviosa y te levantabas buscando el pijama. No parabas hasta que lo encontrabas y te lo ponías. Después volvías a acostarte como si nada. Anoche hiciste lo mismo aunque no lograste encontrar el pijama

Sí, aquello era un reflejo de mi sonambulismo infantil. Me parecía increíble que todavía recordase esos detalles.

—Y en cuanto a estar en bóxers—continuó—, se debe a que no tienes guardado ningún pijama en este apartamento. Un pequeño fallo, pero se podrá corregir.

¡Un momento! Me estaba convenciendo que no era un cabrón violador. De ahí, a retomar nuestra vida anterior como si todo el pasado se pudiese borrar, era pasarse demasiado. No podía olvidar que había pasado el peor año de mi existencia por su incapacidad de tener una relación estable, aunque era tan secreta que posiblemente no estaba atado a un compromiso conmigo.

Di un par de puntapiés indicándole que no corriese tanto. Aún podía llamar a la policía para que le detuviese.

—Eso no explica lo más importante—dije.

Asintió y luego, después de señalar con el mentón a un inquieto _Eddie_ que no dejaba de gruñir mostrando cada uno de sus pequeños y afilados dientes, me indicó que hablaríamos más tranquilos sin mi pequeño amigo de cuatro patas rondando por ahí.

Carraspeé y con una sonrisa tierna, empecé a dar pequeños golpecitos en el sillón llamando la atención de mi compañero de piso.

—Eddie, cariño—puse voz melosa y empecé a silbar.

Edward simuló su sorpresa y, entrecerrando los ojos, me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¿No puedes dirigirte a mí sin insultarme?—Odiaba que le llamasen Eddie.

Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra, cuando el perro dejó de amenazarle para darse la vuelta y meneó el rabo feliz dirigiéndose en mi dirección. Me dedicó un par de cariñosas carantoñas y se subió a mi regazo esperando recibir su sesión matutina de caricias y mimos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no muerdas porquerías, luego no te comes lo más nutritivo—le susurré con ternura ignorando las protestas de Edward. —Además, ese capullo de boxers de diseño es quien me firma mi nomina todos los meses. Si le muerdes, me pondrá de patitas en la calle y te tendré que mandar a una perrera. No te preocupes, si quieres jugar con un par de pelotas esta tarde me acercaré al veterinario para comprártelas.

Me levanté con él en brazos y, mientras le acariciaba el vientre, le encerré en la pequeña terraza de la cocina, no sin antes enviar un gruñido de advertencia a un desesperado Edward por salir del rincón. No hacía frío y había comida de sobra y juguetes para que se entretuviese allí.

Edward se había bajado del sillón y, cruzado de brazos, tenía una expresión que me indicaba que quería muchas explicaciones. Me hubiera gustado decirle que yo estaba primero, pero conocía cada arruga de sus micro expresiones y éstas me indicaban que tenía prioridad.

Me lo tomé a broma y me encogí de hombros tranquilamente.

—New York es una ciudad peligrosa y una chica necesita un compañero de piso. Míralo por el lado bueno, sólo le tengo que sacar un par de veces al día, no me exige grandes menús y por un par de caricias te hace mucha compañía. No sabes la cantidad de locos que puede haber suelto, para tenerlos en tu propia casa…

—Bella—me interrumpió bruscamente—, dime que no has tenido la disparatada idea de llamar a eso…con mi nombre.

Conteniendo la risa, traté de ser lo más solemne posible.

—No es un animal muy listo que digamos. Él sólo respondía ante ese nombre. Eddie tal, Eddie cual y con Eddie se quedó.

Puso las manos en su cadera en forma de jarras y enarcó una ceja, algo molesto por la situación.

—Llamar a tu perro con el diminutivo del tu ex novio me da a entender miles de cosas.

—Es sólo un perro—me excusé.

—Bien que eres una mezquina rencorosa y te has tomado una pequeña venganza infantil o…

— ¿O?

—…Aún sientes algo por mí…

A medida que iba diciendo aquellas palabras, se acercaba peligrosamente, mientras que yo, dando pasos hacia atrás, insegura y asustada, me sentía más acorralada.

— ¡Ja!—me carcajeé bastante nerviosa. —El universo no gira alrededor del sol Cullen. ¡No seas tan narcisista de pensar que sólo ha habido un Edward en mi vida!

La pared frenó mi paso, y me sentí acorralada cuando Edward estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi cuerpo y, poniendo los brazos como barrera, formó una jaula, dejándome encerrada en ella.

Podía sentir su aliento quemando la piel de mi esternón, y como consecuencia, mi corazón empezó a latir a cien pulsaciones por segundo. Era tan violento que creí que me estallaría el pecho. Y lo peor—o lo mejor—fue cuando agachó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre la piel de mi hombro. Un cosquilleo empezó en aquel punto para correr hacia la espalda y recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo que tuviese la más pequeña terminación nerviosa.

—Quiero una lista completa de todos esos Edwards—me exigió demandante.

Pero mi lengua, a falta de saliva, estaba casi pegada al paladar y no podía proferir una sola palabra.

Éste me besó el hombro.

—Supongo que tendré que ayudarte con esa lista—se ofreció en un susurro. —Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de todos los Edwards a los que tendré que desafiar a duelo. ¡Hum! Déjame ver si adivino. —Me besó la base del cuello. —Uno de ellos es Edward Ferrars (1). Demasiado tímido para ti. —Deslizó sus labios por todo mi cuello y volvió a dejar un beso en el centro de éste. Mi cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y mis parpados empezaban a temblar, luchando por no cerrarse. —No, creo que tu tipo está más por Rochester, ¿no es así?

Me besó el ángulo de la mandíbula y solté un suspiro. Mis parpados me pesaban demasiado para mantener abiertos los ojos y cedí ante mis emociones contenidas.

— ¡Hum! ¿Cuántas veces has visto _Pretty Woman_? Creo recordar que el protagonista se llamaba Edward (2) también—susurró después de besarme la nariz.

— ¡Hum!—me limité a contestarle.

—Demasiados Edwards en tu vida.

—Ya te lo dije—murmuré sintiendo sus labios sobre mi frente.

Su aliento estaba quemando los labios y preví el siguiente movimiento. El jaque mate. En lugar de usar el sentido común y alejarme de él, me dejé guiar por la parte más emocional, y me quedé quieta para recibir aquel amago de beso que parecía no llegar nunca.

—Todos perfectos e irreales. Nunca te harán temblar por un beso como lo estás haciendo en este instante, ¿a qué no?

Me hubiese encantado decirle que tampoco podrían hacerme el daño que él me había causado, pero sus labios ya estaba sobre los míos, acabando en un furioso y pasional beso.

Mi cuerpo no obedecía a mi cerebro y se dejaba guiar por su memoria. Recordaba a la perfección como se ajustaban mis brazos a su cuerpo, amoldándose a la perfección con éste y se colocaban de manera automática.

Pero el abrazo nunca llegó.

Una insistente llamada dio al traste nuestro momento casi perfecto. Al abrir los ojos y volver a la mísera realidad, retiré mis dedos de su antebrazo.

—Bella—la voz de Tanya sonaba entre preocupada y enfadada tras la puerta. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Cullen ahí?

Automáticamente miré a Edward para indicarme que debíamos hacer. Éste se dio cuenta que el momento se había roto, y resoplando, movió la cabeza. Tanya parecía querer derribar la puerta.

—Será mejor que la abras antes que llame a los bomberos—me contestó con ironía.

Tanya entró como un torbellino y dedicó una furibunda mirada a un tranquilo Edward que, había ajustado su brazo en torno a mi cintura y acercado junto a su cuerpo. Le devolvió la mirada de forma burlona.

—Tú…—siseó mi vecina furiosa.

—Sí es lo que parece, mi querida Tanya—bromeó Edward. —Ahora si nos disculpas, tengo una semana para reparar todo el daño que tú me has causado en casi un año.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Tanya se puso en el medio y logró pasar completamente.

—Eres muy infantil si crees que puedes arreglar toda la mierda que hiciste con tu estúpida subasta… ¡Déjate de juegos, devuelve el dinero a Bella y vete de aquí!

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Estaba tan alucinada por tener a Edward en mi apartamento en calzoncillos, como si hubiese sido un día de un pasado ingenuamente feliz, que se me había pasado la pregunta más importante: ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Cuando la nieblilla etílica de la noche anterior se estaba corriendo, se veía con casi nitidez a una patética alter ego pujando como una posesa por alguien en aquella subasta. Un número me vino en la cabeza y una parte de mi conciencia se daba de tortas. La otra parte, la irresponsable, me decía que tenía derecho a un buen polvo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Eso no era del todo cierto el sexo con un ex siempre tenía consecuencias. Y si ese era Edward Cullen podría pagar la penitencia hasta la próxima reencarnación. Tendría que sacarme un bono de vidas futuras para tanto mal karma.

Un amago de hipoxia interrumpió la discusión entre Edward y Tanya. Éste hizo un gesto para reconformarme pero Tanya le dio un fuerte empeñó y le echó en cara que me dejase sin dinero para pasar el mes.

¡Iba a matar al cabrón que inventó el tequila! ¡Y a Bree por dejarme beber demasiado! Después me suicidaría y acumularía más mal karma para más reencarnaciones. No podía ser tan tonta en todas mis vidas…y seguramente toleraría mejor el alcohol.

—Yo estaba casi segura…—me acaricié las sienes para dejar pasar mejor la sangre. Eso no me ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad. —Yo…pondría la mano en el fuego por que compré al número sesenta y nueve…

Sin decirme una sola palabra, Edward elevó la muñeca y me enseñó una pulsera. En ella estaba escrito el número sesenta y nueve.

Se me abrió el suelo bajo los pies. Con ese número tan significativo debería haberme dado cuenta que había hecho la gilipollez de comprar a mi ex novio.

Tragué saliva e intenté pensar con calma y no entrar en la histeria.

— ¿Te he comprado por tres mil dólares?—Grité.

Vale, Bella, habíamos hablado del control. No lo había conseguido. Tanya me miró exasperada como si me tratase de una retrasada mental.

Edward sonrió de forma traviesa. Esa sonrisa que me decía que había algo mucho peor.

—No fueron tres mil dólares, Bella—me contestó aparentemente solemne.

— ¿Ah, no?—Logré balbucear algo esperanzada de no tener que pasar mis navidades debajo de un puente por no poder pagar el alquiler de un mes.

—Fueron seis mil dólares—silbó admirativo ante mi estado de shock. —Seis mil dólares por una semana… ¡Hum! Casi mil dólares por noche de sexo… ¡Que viciosilla eres, Bells! Te aseguro que disfrutarás de cada centavo, palabra de Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

(1) Protagonista masculino de _Sentido y Sensibilidad_ de _Jane Austen_.

(2) Edward Lewis, personaje que interpretó Richard Gere en _Pretty Woman_.

* * *

><p>En primer lugar, mil perdones por el retraso. Y en segundo, aún más perdones por tardar tanto y escribir un capitulo tan corto, pero es que me debatía entre escribir más pero tardar dos semanas más o un capitulo un poco más corto. Eso significa añadir un capitulo extra a este fic, pero tampoco espero alargarlo mucho más. Lo siento de verás pero la primavera y los examenes no son una buena combinacón. Espero que en abril pueda actualizar más a menudo.<p>

Y ahora que mi tiempo escasea mucho, **sólo agradecer por mil a todas aquellas personas que me regalan cinco minutos para leer y sobre todo me dan cinco minutos más para dejar sus impresiones en forma de rrs. En serios, chicas, muchisimas gracias por vuestros rrs.**

Espero que el proximo capitulo sea un poco más pronto.

Gracias:

Maggie ^^)


	4. Four shots

_**Disclaimer**_: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four shots<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>_ra el primer día que llegaba pronto al trabajo. Por lo menos, al mismo tiempo que mi jefe. No tenía demasiadas opciones de llegar a la hora que hubiese querido cuando éste iba a quedarse a vivir una semana conmigo y me había obligado a montar en su magnifico volvo plateado. En realidad tenía que asegurarse que pudiese llegar al trabajo. No tenía en mi bolsillo un solo centavo para coger el metro o llenar el depósito del coche y por lo tanto, aquellos tres días antes de navidad tendría chofer.

Era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer por mí ya que había sido el causante de mi ruina económica. No directamente, si era sincera, pero me había empujado a emborracharme—recordatorio mental: pedir sesión en alcohólicos anónimos—y desencadenado todas mis desventuras hasta este mismo momento, cuando cruzábamos el pasillo de la oficina hasta llegar a su despacho.

Como ya iba siendo habitual, la corte de pelotas y arribistas hacían el pasillo triunfal mientras Edward se dirigía a su despacho con la salvedad que yo me encontraba a su lado y murmuraba maldiciones y deseos de encontrarme en el lugar donde se encontraba Heidi, la cual, con los ojos rojos a consecuencia de las lágrimas de rabia, hacía pucheros a un Edward que simulaba no verla mientras me miraba y medía mi cuerpo como si estuviese tomando medidas para mi ataúd.

No era la única, Chelsea y Gianna se alejaron como si las persiguiese el demonio cuando las dediqué una sonrisa amable—no se me daba bien ser una hipócrita, tenía un cartel colgado a los labios que me llamaba falsa—, lo que me hizo suplicar mentalmente que nunca llegase a recordar que fue lo que hice cuando me las encontré en la fiesta.

Edward aparentaba permanecer impasible y mantener un gesto neutro con sus labios evitando que se le escapase una sonrisa burlona; a mí no me engañaba. Le conocía perfectamente para saber que como la burla brillaba en sus ojos tras aquellas gafas de sol.

Sólo estaba contrariado cuando, sin disimular demasiado, buscaba mi mano para estrecharla con la suya y me permitía rechazarle simulando no darme cuenta de su avance.

Me obligó a pararme en medio del pasillo y, bajando las gafas de sol, me miró fijamente. Adiviné enseguida lo que me quería preguntar. Me limité a señalar al pasillo humano que estaba rodeándonos con sus ojos sobre nosotros pendientes de nuestros movimientos.

Se rió y dijo con voz socarrona:

— ¿Nos invade la vergüenza después de una noche de sexo, drogas y rock and roll?

Le dediqué una mirada de pocos amigos.

—La música de anoche no la definiría como un buen rock, si te refieres al alcohol como una droga—aún me martilleaban las venas de las sienes al intentar recordarlo—, tienes razón en ponerlo al mismo nivel. Es igual de malo que éstas. Y el sexo… ¿El sexo?—Hipé mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa llena de intenciones. Se suponía que no había pasado nada.

La desventaja de tener sus ojos cubiertos por aquellas gafas de sol—objeto intimidatorio e innecesario dado que las nubes cubrían el cielo de New York durante estos últimos tres días—no hacía más que alimentar aquel gusanito de la duda que me corroía el cerebro.

—Edward…—logré murmurar cuando me sobrepuse a la primera impresión. Luego, mi fuero interno me golpeó hasta dejarme _K.O_. No debería haber mencionado su nombre en el trabajo. Aquí siempre sería el frío e impersonal _Señor Cullen_.

No supe si fue la vibración de mi voz o la expresión estupefacta de mi rostro lo que le hizo estallar en carcajadas. Reacción que nadie esperaba en aquel pasillo, incluso me pareció ver como alguien de la fila intentaba recomponerse de un gesto de sorpresa.

Respiró profundamente para serenarse y acercó peligrosamente sus labios a mi oído.

—Aún no—respondió a mi pregunta no formulada en alto. —…Pero te prometo que pronto. Esta semana lo cambiará todo.

Volvió a intentar agarrarme la mano, y de nuevo, me negué alejándome de él. Comprendió el problema cuando se dio cuenta que nadie estaba en su puesto de trabajo, expectantes de cada movimiento realizado por su jefe.

Carraspeó y con una voz que marcaba la personalidad de Mr. Hyde, amenazó a cada uno de ellos:

—Señores, señoras, si quisiera pagar por que me hicieran la pelota ya habría contratado a un especialista y no a una pandilla de inútiles aduladores. ¿A alguno de ustedes le pago la nomina por hacerme la pelota? ¿No? ¡Pues a quien no esté en su puesto de trabajo en diez segundos haciendo que esta empresa produzca dólares, celebrará las navidades en la cola del paro! Empiezo a contar desde… ¡Uno!...

No hizo falta que llegase hasta dos. Tan pronto se había formado la fila y tan pronto se había disgregado, volviendo tan ordenadamente como pudieron a sus puestos.

Los labios de Edward permanecían rectos en una careta de seriedad y orden. Conocía a la perfección sus dotes teatrales y estaba disfrutando con todo el show montado. Por lo que me limité a resoplar con fastidio.

Por fin consiguió lo que pretendía, y una vez se aseguró que estábamos solos, me agarró la mano con la suficiente fuerza para no escabullirme.

No podría hacerlo aun habiendo querido. Me fallaba mi voluntad y encontraba muy reconfortante su presencia en mi lado. Empecé a adquirir de nuevo la seguridad que había flaqueado durante los últimos meses.

Justo antes de entrar en su despacho e indicarme cual sería la agenda de hoy, una agitada Lauren corría hacia él con un café entre sus manos. Le dedicó una sonrisa reverencial y le ofreció un café ignorando el ceño fruncido de su jefe.

Justo antes de recibirlo, la tonta secretaria abrió la tapa de éste y echó en él un gran escupitajo. Después se lo entregó ante mi mirada de circunstancia.

Me hubiera reído en su cara si no supiese que eso lo podría costar el puesto de trabajo y resultase muy triste ponerse a realizar currículo en navidades con escasas posibilidades de empleo en esta ciudad. Y sobre todo, me contuve al ver como la vena en la sien de Edward se dilataba peligrosamente.

Le devolvió violentamente el café, evitando echárselo a la cara.

Lauren tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que su intento de ganarse al jefe se había ido al igual que su escupitajo mezclado con el café.

—Señor…no entiendo…creí que le gustaba así el café…y…—tartamudeó al borde del llanto al ver como Edward perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Señorita Mallory, queda usted suspendida de empleo y sueldo durante un mes. Así la próxima vez aprenderá a no comportarse como una cerda ante sus superiores.

El vaso se cayó de sus manos derramando el café por todos los rincones. Edward me obligó a entrar en su despacho, dando la espalda a una Lauren a punto de entrar en estado de shock.

—Y si no limpia lo que ha ensuciado serán dos meses—le advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Desde las paredes de su despacho, oía los sollozos histéricos de la pobre secretaria. Estaba segura que Edward también podía oírlos, pero los ignoró descaradamente mientras lanzaba su abrigo al perchero, se quitaba sus gafas de sol poniéndolas en la mesa y se sentaba en su flamante mesa—la cual yo conocía muy bien, sobre todo la parte de abajo. ¡Qué osado era!—encendió el ordenador y estudiando la apretada agenda. No se había dado cuenta que aún no me había quitado el abrigo y estaba plantada delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie, impaciente.

—No me mires así, Isabella—me reprochó con sus ojos en la pantalla del ordenador. Al parecer sí se había dado cuenta de mis gestos.

—No es justo lo que le has hecho a la pobre Lauren—le eché en cara. No era una persona con la que tuviese una gran empatía pero no se merecía ese castigo por intentar emularme y no salir tan bien parada como yo.

Sus ojos se despegaron del ordenador y giró la silla para enfrentarse a mí e insinuarme que tenía presta toda su atención en mí.

Con el paso del tiempo, aún era incapaz de controlar mis emociones y dejarlas bajo una tonelada de racionalidad ante su presencia. Mi ritual siempre se basaba en dejar aclarar mi cabeza un par de segundos y tragar saliva, adquiriendo la mascara de seguridad que realmente no tenía. Yo también era una buena actriz, en ciertas ocasiones.

—No tratas igual a todos tus empleados. Lauren Mallory sólo estaba haciendo lo que su instinto de permanencia en el puesto le indicaba. Imitarme a mí.

—Los empleados no son todos iguales—su voz sonaba distante y había vuelto la cabeza para estar pendiente de la pantalla.—A Mallory le pago para que de cierta categoría a este lugar con sus modales; y tú no estaría delante de mí en estos instantes si no fueses la mejor fotógrafa con la que he trabajado…

—Sólo me has echado de tu vida—le reproché. En menos de cinco segundos me arrepentí de lo que había dicho.

…Cinco segundos tarde…

Y por un momento, sólo el ruido de las teclas rompía el incomodo silencio que se había adueñado de la sala.

—No voy a malgastar saliva con esto—parecía querer distanciarse pero un amago de sonrisa no muy convincente le delataba. —Ahora tengo una semana para hacerte abrir los ojos.

Afortunadamente, me interrumpió antes que lo estropease con una serie de palabrotas y blasfemias o el irónico sonido de un _¡Ja!_ saliendo de mi boca:

—Hablaremos largo y tendido cuando haya ocasión… ¡Que la habrá! Ahora mismo tenemos un montón de trabajo que hay que cerrar con varias agencias. Necesito de todo su potencial para esto…Y de toda su energía, ya que no podrá contar con la ayuda de la señorita Tanner.

Controlé un gemido. ¿No habría despedido a la pobre Bree?

Como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos, Edward añadió:

—Me ha pedido el día libre por asuntos propios. Y me temo que nuestro fotógrafo ayudante tampoco podrá venir.

—Sobreviviré—me limité a decirle.

En mi fuero interno maldecía a Bree y la enorme suerte de haber conseguido pasar la noche con el hombre al que había querido.

.

.

.

_**U**_nas cinco o seis horas después, Bree se atrevió a hacer acto de presencia.

En condiciones normales, me hubiese lanzado sobre ella acusándola de abandonarme con todo el trabajo; pero aquel día había sido demasiado absorbente al lado de Edward y las horas se habían pasado volando.

Como ya me había fijado otras veces, hacíamos un gran equipo como tándem jefe-empleada. Posiblemente nuestros caracteres complementarios y apasionados, nos habían conducido al grave error de creer que la compatibilidad iba más allá de la cama.

—Me alegro tanto que mi presencia sea tan requerida—el comentario de Bree sonaba sarcástico. — ¡Por lo menos hazme el favor de decirme lo imprescindible que resulto aquí! ¡Aunque sea una gran bronca!

—Espero que te hayas recuperado lo suficiente de tu gran resaca para poder comer algo—la invité mientras colocaba las ultimas fotos en el book de la nueva aspirante a representante de la firma _Benetton_. —Tengo la sensación que Diego ha ayudado en ese difícil proceso.

No obtuve la respuesta por la boca de Bree; su gesto idiota de esconder la cara bajo el hombro y soltar una risa tonta me confirmaba las sospechas de una gran noche. Y para rematarlo del todo, apareció Diego desprendido de sus aires tímidos y nos saludó increíblemente alegre:

—Isabella—me tuteó y al mirar a Bree se encendió un extraño fuego en sus ojos; algo que creía que Diego no poseía: —Ama.

Más sonrisas tontas por parte de Bree. Sólo paró cuando le di un codazo en las costillas. No se trataba de recordarla lo ridícula que parecía comportándose como una escolar. Era una antítesis de mi relación con Edward.

— ¡Ey!—Protestó. —No es mi culpa si por culpa de tu pésima tolerancia al alcohol, no pudiste disfrutar de tu noche triunfal.

—No ha habido noche triunfal—siseé mientras la pellizcaba el brazo y me hacía la sorda ante sus gemidos de dolor. —Ni puedo permitirme mostrarme débil otra vez, ¿lo has comprendido, Bree?

—Comprendo que eres una completa estúpida. Tienes la felicidad en la punta de tus dedos y vas a dejar que se te escape por algo que Tanya te ha dicho…

Si pretendía librarse de mis dedos, lo había conseguido. Se frotó, adolorida, en la zona donde la había pellizcado, aprovechando que estuviese digiriendo sus palabras. No podía. No sólo por la sorpresa; un sentimiento se había posado en mi garganta hasta formar un nudo y dejarme tragar ni la saliva.

Bree sonrió victoriosamente al ver como trataba de borrar un gesto de dolor; había dado en el clavo.

¡Maldita cría! ¡Era increíblemente intuitiva! Eso me recordó a Alice y otra nueva oleada de dolor me inundó.

Noté que Bree me había agarrado de la mano y me daba golpecitos en la espalda para intentar consolarme, miró a Diego suspirando pesadamente y, añadió:

—El mejor psicoanálisis se realiza mientras nos metemos al cuerpo una bomba de kilocalorías, pero la vas a necesitar.

Me reí histéricamente dándole la razón.

—Será mejor que le diga al jefe que me tomo una hora de diván con una dosis de patatas grasientas y ensalada de hojas pochas…

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y a mi pequeña ayudante soltar todo tipo de palabrotas:

— ¡Isabella Swan eres incorregible! Ya que te niegas a meter en tu cama al hombre más sexy que ha pisado Manhattan, por lo menos utiliza el poder que tienes sobre él. Desde anoche hasta dentro de seis días, debe comportarse como tu esclavo. ¿Pedir permiso? ¡Bah!

— ¡Sigue siendo mi jefe!...

— ¡Bah!

Herida en mi orgullo, saqué pecho y me dirigí al despacho del jefe—mejor dicho, esclavo durante una semana—y sin llamar a la puerta, abrí con violencia la puerta, interrumpiendo la reunión que Edward tenía con algunos directivos de la empresa. Si no hubiese sido por sentir la presencia de Bree, me hubiese fulminado la vergüenza de sentirme observada por varias decenas de ojos que consideraban que estaban ante la presencia de una loca; Edward, quien debería estar más enfadado, no simuló su sonrisa traviesa y con un tono educado, no exento de burla, en la voz me preguntó que deseaba.

— ¿Ha sucedido algún imprevisto con el trabajo, señorita Swan?

Eso ponía las cosas peor; si no hubiese recordado las palabras de Bree, me hubiese convertido en polvo allí mismo. Por lo que volví a representar mi papel de loca y le grité:

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señorita Swan? Te he comprado, esclavo, y debes mostrarme toda clase de respeto…

Se volvió hacia una de las ejecutivas, quien nos miraba atónita, y le explicó:

—Es la subasta de navidad. La señorita Swan ha tenido la gentileza de comprarme durante una semana y por eso seguimos el rol. No se preocupe, es una tradición navideña muy arraigada.

¡Cierto! Muy arraigada durante estos primeros seis meses… ¡Qué capullo mentiroso!

Se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó:

— ¿Cómo desea que le llame?

—Ama, miserable esclavo.

— ¿Y que es lo que el Ama desea de su miserable esclavo?

—Pedir permiso para… ¡Quiero decir!...Voy a ir a comer después de desgastar mis preciosos ojos visualizando defectos en las fotografías. No te estoy dando explicaciones; sólo informo aunque no te lo merezcas.

Y me crucé de brazos para causar mayor efecto.

Edward simuló una completa sumisión, lo cual interpreté que se estaba burlando de mí. Mi primer impulso fue gritarle que acabase con todo esto y me dejase sola con mis fantasmas. Me serené. No iba a permitir que tuviese tanto control sobre mí.

—Comprendo. El Ama no debe darme explicaciones de lo que hace. Lo que no entiendo muy bien, y puede que se deba a mi escasa inteligencia de esclavo, es por qué mi adorada señora me da explicaciones que se va comer cuando nunca me ha pedido permiso anteriormente.

Aquello generó un coro de risas; cuando noté las mejillas ardiendo me di cuenta que me estaba ruborizando de la vergüenza. Estaba tomando las riendas de todo. Incluso Bree se estaba riendo—desternillando—a mi costa.

Lo más humillante fue cuando Edward se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia mí, y estando lo suficientemente cerca, me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a aceptar un billete de cincuenta dólares.

—No quiero que mi Ama se quede en los huesos por el simple de hecho de haber renunciado a su paga por poder comprar a su miserable esclavo.

Respiré profundamente y decidí que yo sería quien dijese la última palabra.

—No pienso darte la vuelta.

Y me giré para empezar a dar grandes zancadas por los pasillos y poder controlarme antes de que mi ira asesina fijase una victima inocente.

En cuanto llegase a casa el muy…le encadenaría a las patas de la cama y le azotaría con un látigo. ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que estaría deseando! Y para ser sincera, yo también…

—Bella—me llamó una confundida Bree—, me gustaría que me explicases a que ha venido todo ese rollo. Porque si querías mantener el control de la situación, sólo decirte que se te ha escapado por completo de las manos y…

Me volví para fulminarla con la mirada.

— ¡Cállate, Bree!—La bufé.

—Sí, Ama.

¡Perfecto! Ni mis propios subalternos me tenían el más mínimo respeto. Ni yo misma me lo tenía…

.

.

.

_**B**_ree escuchó mi patética historia de amor sin un gesto de extrañeza por su parte ni cuestionar nada. Se limitó a escucharme y arrugar el ceño a medida que iba terminando.

— ¿Crees lo que te he contado?—Pregunté al finalizar.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo, Bella? Eso explica muchas cosas. Además me lo contaste ayer.

—Ayer estábamos como una cuba. De hecho, me extraña mucho que aún te acuerdes de algo.

Volvió a reírse tontamente mientras me dejaba asimilar el sabor de un filete bien pasado por la plancha.

—No todas tenemos la poca tolerancia al alcohol que tú. Entre mis defectos de borracha está el no olvidar los acontecimientos pasados.

—Podría haberte contado un cuento, la realización de una fantasía.

Bree lo negó.

—Estando sobria eres una mala mentirosa, no te imaginas borracha. Además, siempre dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. De alguna manera he notado la tensión y el dolor que hay entre vosotros dos. Eso sólo puede deberse a algo que salió muy mal.

—Por eso mismo no me parece una buena idea tenerle bajo mi techo—repliqué.

Bree bebió tranquilamente su refresco antes de soltarme:

—Pues yo creo que es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar.

Estuve a punto de escupir mi refresco al oírla. Intenté que pasase por la garganta sin atragantarme de nuevo.

— ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?—Casi grité ignorando como me pedía silencio y señalándome a la gente que nos miraba. —En primer lugar, esta subasta me ha costado mi sueldo y la paga extra. Tendré que sacar de mis reservas para sobrevivir este mes…

—No te quejes tanto—me replicó mientras comía un trozo de lechuga. —Sólo te retrasará un poco en esa estúpida idea de querer fundar tu propio estudio de fotografía… ¡No puedes irte! ¡Yo te echaré de menos!...—Yo también a ella. Trabajar con mi equipo había sido una de las mejores experiencias de haber venido a New York. — Siendo sinceras, Bells, no tenías grandes gastos. Odias la navidad, estás peleada con tu padre y no tenías intención de pasar las navidades con él. Y dudo mucho que te fueses a fundir la pasta en regalos navideños…

Retiraba lo dicho. Me estaba llamando _Grinch_ a la cara, y lo peor de todo que tenía razón. Como no quería reconocérselo, me limité a fulminarla con la mirada.

—Tienes razón, Bree. Este año me voy a ahorrar tu regalo—la amenacé, pero no surtió efecto.

Pasó de mi amenaza y continuó psicoanalizándome.

—Cuando quieras ser receptiva y comprender que la buena de tu amiga Bree sólo quiere ayudarte, te dejaré en el aire este consejo: Es el mejor momento para arreglar malentendidos y volver a ser feliz con el hombre que amas. Tengo la impresión que él va a poner todo su empeño en que todo se arregle. De lo contrario, no te hubiese seguido de Chicago a New York y hubiese hecho esta estupenda subasta para que le comprases…

Puse los ojos en blanco ante la ingenuidad de Bree.

—Te parece estupenda porque pudiste quedarte con Diego. —Me contestó su sonrisa triunfal. —Y compré a Edward por accidente. Estaba amañado para que Heidi le comprase pero mi poca tolerancia al alcohol se interpuso.

—Se llama destino—insistió Bree. —Es una señal más clara que el muérdago bajo una puerta, chica. Eso indica que estáis predestinados. No me puedo creer que tu novela favorita sea _Jane Eyre_ y luego seas tan reacia al amor.

—Los seres humanos nos protegemos del dolor, Bree—le expliqué. —Si algo te causa dolor, no vuelves a repetirlo. He aprendido la lección; no puedo cambiar la naturaleza mujeriega de Edward por mucho que lo desee. Es la clase de hombre que nunca cambia sus costumbres.

Fue el turno de Bree resoplar. Parecía que se le escapaba algo de toda nuestra conversación, aunque me trataba como a una niña pequeña a la que no podía poner en cintura.

—Fuiste tú quien le volvió a arrojar a los brazos de esa arpía—me reprochó.

—Nadie le empujo a follarsela en su estudio cuando estaba conmigo. Por eso no quería que nuestra relación se hiciese pública—le contesté.

—No digo que él sea un ángel—admitió. —Pero las historias tienen dos versiones y al parecer, no quisiste escuchar la suya. Preferiste hacer caso a terceras personas que nada tenían que ver con vosotros.

—Creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

—Desde luego, ver a una modelo desnuda en el estudio de un fotógrafo es una gran prueba concluyente. Y sobre todo cuando no había rastro de Edward. Si no he oído mal, él no se lo estaba montando encima de ella cuando abriste la puerta, ¿verdad?

—No—admití a regañadientes.

Hinchó el pecho, vanidosa, como si estuviese ganando la partida de la razón. Me encargué enseguida de bajarla a la realidad.

—No le absuelvas tan pronto, Bree. Tanya me confesó que él la había estado acosando desde el primer momento que entró a trabajar en nuestra agencia. Me dijo que la había amenazado varias veces con despedirla si no se metía en su cama…

Entonces, Bree empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón hasta casi caerse de la silla ante mi estupefacción y el resto de personas que estaban acabando de comer.

—Esa chica debería estar trabajando en Hollywood, ya habría ganado el óscar a la mejor actriz de comedia—intentó serenarse pero de nuevo le surgió nuevas oleadas de carcajadas nerviosas. —…Si algo he aprendido de ser becaria en esta empresa, además que somos las victimas propicias de nuestro cruel mundo capitalista…

—Bree…—le llamé la atención antes de que se fuese por las ramas.

— ¡Perdón! Lo que quiero decir que cuando nuestro amado jefe que tan bien nos paga, no se anda con amenazas vacías. No amenaza, ejecuta directamente. Además, por encima de todo, es un maniático de la profesionalidad. No es ningún secreto que no está muy a gusto con la presencia de Tanya en la empresa, pero es una de las modelos más solicitadas. Si fuese cierto lo que Tanya te ha contado, hacía mucho tiempo que estaría trabajando en una revista porno que sólo serviría para reciclarla.

Incluso con el refresco, mi boca se encontraba reseca. ¿Qué estaba insinuando Bree?

—A propósito, ¿dónde está Tanya? No la he encontrado alrededor de ti como si fuese tu sombra sustituta.

Con todo el trabajo y la presencia de Edward absorbiendo la realidad, me había olvidado de ella completamente. Era demasiado tarde para tener remordimientos por no haber notado su presencia. Podría deberse a que una parte muy oculta de mí aún se encontraba resentida por su enfado. No me parecía lógica su reacción por la intrusión de Edward de nuevo en mi vida. Hasta cierto punto, no era asunto suyo y se lo había tomado como algo personal.

Antes de subirme en el coche de Edward, me había amenazado con no volver a hablar conmigo si lo hacía. Estaba algo cansada de su conducta sobreprotectora y, siendo mayor mi deseo de independencia que todas las dudas respecto de Edward, dejé que éste me llevase aunque le diese un tanto de victoria. No esquivé su beso en mi frente y un tenue gracias se escapó de sus labios cuando me subí al asiento del copiloto y me abroché el cinturón.

Al parecer, Tanya había cumplido su promesa y no había acudido a verme.

Con todas mis fuerzas, intenté que apareciese un mínimo rastro de culpabilidad y de traición, pero ni siquiera me sentía mal por ella.

Bree, quien no tenía mucha simpatía por Tanya, me mostró una sonrisa más amplia que el gato de Cheshire.

—No te imaginas el efecto devastador que tu presencia provoca, mi querida Isabella—insinuó.

Enarqué una ceja para que se explicase mejor, pero le dio por seguir completamente enigmática.

—El amor es un arma de doble filo. Herimos con ello a las personas que nos aman, pero no tenemos la culpa de quien amamos nosotros. No siempre podemos corresponderlos. Así que tú no tienes la culpa y no dejes que Tanya te diga lo contrario.

—Bree—repetí de nuevo.

Se encogió de hombros como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo enorme intentando abrirme los ojos y ahora me tocase a mí hacerlo.

—Trata de ser feliz con la persona que elijas y no te dejes influenciar por mucho que hieras sus sentimientos. Me has entendido perfectamente.

Llevaba más de media hora hablando con ella y tenía que volver para ponerme con el nuevo book de la firma _Versace_, nos levantamos y recogimos nuestra comida.

Bree no me acompañó hasta la planta.

—Es mi día de asuntos propios—me anunció mientras se dirigía al Hall. — Además, veo que no nos necesitas ni a Diego ni a mí. Podrás sobrevivir al estrés.

La miré completamente sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?—Inquirí.

Se volvió a reír ante mi estupefacción.

—Tenía que hacer la buena obra del día. Abrir los ojos a mi amiga.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar con sus labios mi frente y me dio un beso antes de salir. Diego la estaba esperando fuera sin notar la presencia del frío y la nieve.

Tenía razón. Odiaba la navidad y las parejas felices en esa época. Me estaba convirtiendo en un _Grinch_.

.

.

.

_**E**_staba terminando de revisar las fotos de Heidi para la revista _Vanity Fair_ cuando Edward entró sin llamar a la puerta.

Muy a mi pesar, volví la cabeza para verle y había sido un gesto bastante descarado simular no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia. Su ego masculino había saltado ya.

—Aún tengo que hacer la selección de fotografías para enviarlas a la revista—le anuncié.

—Creo que las fotos no van a desaparecer porque salgas antes de las seis de trabajar. Siempre te pasas del tiempo estipulado por…una hora…

—Siempre salgo más tarde—le expliqué. —Sólo salgo más temprano cuando tengo asuntos que lo requiere.

—Lo sé. —Apoyó su cuerpo en los marcos de la puerta. —Nos parecemos bastante. Somos las últimas personas que abandonamos el edificio. Sólo dejamos de trabajar cuando tenemos asuntos propios.

—Por supuesto que nos parecemos. Sólo salgo temprano cuando tengo que hacer la compra o llevar a _Eddie_ al veterinario. ¡Ah, cierto! Tú sales temprano cuando llevas a la zorra de compras o requiere de tus inyecciones. Sí, tienes razón. Somos iguales, siempre preocupándonos por nuestros animales de compañía—repliqué con todo el sarcasmo que pude ser capaz.

De los labios de Edward sólo salió un simple suspiro y algo así como: "_Llevamos una vida de mierda_".

— ¿Qué esperabas, Edward?—Inquirí mordaz.

No me respondió. Se limitó a señalarme la hora. Aún no estaba preparada para lo que podía avecinarse en mi casa. Bree me había dicho que tenía una oportunidad de oro para arreglar todo, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para sobrellevar otro fracaso. Y como el león cobarde del mago de Oz me escudé en el trabajo.

—Tengo que seleccionar las fotos—me excusé.

—Mañana tendremos una junta para evaluarlas. No sólo depende de ti la decisión.

—Pero sí tengo que hacer una buena presentación para mañana.

—De acuerdo—acabo cediendo ante mi cabezonería. —Perdóname por ser humano, pero necesito irme a casa para despejarme. Tengo previsto preparar una buena cena y ver una buena película hasta que irme a dormir.

—De acuerdo—comenté distraída. —Te veré mañana a la misma hora y…

Me quedé callada al ver que Edward no se había movido un ápice de su posición y me miraba intensamente. Me sentí intimidada.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Inquirí fastidiada.

—Necesito la llave para entrar en casa…—canturreó.

—Supongo que la necesitarás para entrar. Pero no tengo tu maldita llave para entrar en tu maldita casa y…

Al verle reírse tenuemente comprendí lo absurdo de la conversación.

¡Claro que tenía las llaves! ¡Eran las llaves de mi casa! La misma que había ocupado desde esta mañana empezando todo este escenario surrealista.

Me cerré en banda y me puse a la defensiva.

— ¡Ni de coña, Cullen!

Decidí mantenerme firme aun cuando se movió de su posición y fue caminando hacia mí con lentos y calculados pasos, como un depredador acorralando a su presa, y así era, porque cada paso que iba hacia atrás pare evitarle, me conducía irremediablemente hacia la pared hasta que acabé arrinconada entre ésta y su cuerpo.

No le daría la satisfacción de una rendición. Si cedía por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, o como su aliento me producía cosquillas en mis labios, o por el simple hecho de sentir mi corazón latiendo violentamente, me mostraría débil e indecisa. Mi cuerpo podría traicionarme pero mi mente debía mostrarse férrea. El secreto era no mirarle a los ojos. Aunque bajar la mirada y fijarme en su magnifico cuerpo tampoco ayudaba a mantener el control.

—Isabella—dijo mi nombre con entonación. La misma con la que intentaba convencerme para que hiciese lo que él me pedía. Eso nunca había cambiado.

Sólo había cambiado la circunstancia de no ceder ante su chantaje emocional. Por lo tanto, con los ojos cerrados, moví la cabeza para decirle que no.

—Tú no quieres que esté esperando en tu portal durante horas muriéndome de frío, ¿verdad?

Había pasado al plan B: acariciar mi rostro tenuemente con la yema de sus dedos. Los pelos se erizaron y se escapó un gemido de mi boca, pero tuve fuerzas para negarme.

—Difícil, ¿verdad?—susurró. —Bueno, tendré que pasar al plan C. Es el de emergencias pero las circunstancias lo requieren.

Aquello me hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¡Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido un plan C!—Le repliqué.

Abarcó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo fue acercando con delicadeza hasta quedar a unos pocos milímetros del suyo.

—Siempre ha existido un plan C, Bella. Sólo que nunca lo he tenido que poner en practica hasta este momento…

Y antes de poder replicar, sus labios se posaron violentamente sobre los míos. Aquel fue el ataque que derribó mi frágil defensa.

Mis labios conocían a la perfección los suyos y tenían una autonomía propia, bastante independiente de mi mente. Por eso cuando su lengua presionó mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en mi boca, se lo concedí sin pensármelo.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, volvía sentirme eufórica y bastante ligera, y al querer perderme dentro de aquella sensación, posé mi mano tras su nuca y enredé mis dedos entre su cabello, empujándole hacia delante para profundizar el beso. Quedé envuelta entre sus brazos y deseé que el tiempo se detuviese.

Lentamente, aunque no lo suficiente para mí, Edward fue rompiendo el beso. Aun así, me dio un tenue beso en la nariz y sus ojos brillaban triunfales.

¡Sí, había caído ante el plan C!

Como muestra de su victoria, se separó de mí e hizo bailar mis llaves sobre sus dedos.

—Infalible plan C—se mostró petulante.

Me costó varios suspiros volver a tener el control sobre mi cuerpo y maldecirle—maldecirme—por atacar mi fragilidad mental.

— ¡Las cosas no van a quedar así, Cullen!—Le amenacé. Inútil.

Se alejó jugando con las llaves.

—Castígame atándome al cabecero de tu cama y dándome unos azotes en el culo con tu látigo—me retó.

Resoplé ante la idea.

—No pienso hacer realidad tu fantasía erótica, sátiro—me prometí.

Volvió a reírse y antes de salir por la puerta, me prometió:

—Prepararé la cena para mi buena Ama.

Aquello era un buen farol. A menos que hubiese aprendido en estos meses a cocinar, dudaba que fuese capaz de calentar su comida al microondas.

Tuve un terrible presentimiento y salí corriendo a su encuentro.

Fue demasiado tarde. Ya había entrado en el ascensor y antes de que se cerrase me fijé que estaba hablando con un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza y tenía un aspecto amedrentador.

Me volví hacia una Gianna que hacía todo lo que podía para ignorarme y fingía limarse las uñas. Se comportó desdeñosa conmigo cuando le pregunté quien era aquel personaje.

—No se me permite desvelar las reuniones privadas del señor Cullen.

Me lo dijo con la misma amabilidad como si me estuviese advirtiendo que no era asunto mío.

En Forks, hubiese arreglado el asunto dándole un par de bofetadas, pero me acordé que, ahora mismo, tenía un gran poder. No estaba bien usarlo de manera despótica, pero con personas como esa estúpida no me quedaba otra opción.

—Bueno, Gianna, como bien sabes, he comprado al señor Cullen durante una semana. Y estará obligado a hacer todo lo que yo le mande, y si yo le mandase que te degradase tanto hasta que tuvieses que lamer el culo al proxeneta de un puticlub, lo haría inmediatamente.

Se quedó congelada en su sitio, y cuando logró reaccionar, fue para advertir mi presencia y observar mi sonrisa y darse cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! El señor Cullen no cederá a ese vil chantaje—exclamó asustada.

Me reí tenuemente para darle más énfasis a mi amenaza.

—Esta noche, después de la ducha, cuando empiece a darle el masaje le hablaré de esa posibilidad. Se muestra muy receptivo en esas ocasiones. Así que sólo tendré que pensar a que puticlub del Bronx irás tú.

Sin mirar a la agenda, me dio la información que quería.

—Se trata del señor Jenks. Jason Jenks. Es un detective que ha contratado el señor Cullen.

— ¡Hum!—Me acaricié la barbilla, pensativa. — ¿Quiere averiguar algún trapo sucio de alguna de las empresas con las que trabajamos?

Lo negó.

—Es un trabajo personal. ¡Te juro que no sé cual es!—Casi me suplicó entre lagrimas.

¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Edward? Esperaba que no fuese tan vil de contratar a un detective para que me siguiese. No iba a conseguir recuperarme si jugaba a las malas.

Me volví a Gianna, quien se sobresaltó al verme con una dulce sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios, y la dije:

—Gracias, Gianna. ¿Ves lo bien que se entiende la gente cuando se dialoga pacíficamente?

.

.

.

_**E**_speraba que Edward hubiese llegado a casa. Desde que tuve que regresar a casa en metro, el frío instalado en mis huesos, no me había abandonado y darme un baño calentito era mi máxima prioridad.

Cuando estaba en el portal, volví a encender el móvil y me encontré con más de cien llamadas procedentes de mi padre. También se inundó mi pantalla de cientos de sms procedentes de su móvil. Sólo tuve que abrir uno para saber que era lo que quería.

"_¿Vas a hacer el favor de llamarme para decirme que piensas hacer en navidades? ¡No pienso suplicarte! No soy un hombre que diga las cosas cien veces para dejarlas claras."_

—Vale—hablé con la pantalla del móvil como si me estuviese enfrentando a Charlie—, sólo me dejas cien mensajes del móvil al día porque poner multas de tráfico te aburre y además ganas un pastón con ello. ¡Que testarudo eres! No sé a quien me recuerdas.

Y hablando de personas tercas, tenía el deber de hablar con Tanya. No la había visto desde aquella mañana y no quería disgustarme con ella durante las navidades.

Cierto que se metía donde a ella no la llamaban y se mostraba increíblemente sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de los chicos y yo, pero había sido mi único apoyo durante mi crisis y no podía dejar que nuestra amistad se degradase.

Subí hasta su piso y llamé varias veces a la puerta. Sólo me recibió el silencio, a pesar de saber que estaba en casa. Desde el interior sonaba la música de _Coldplay_. Era su banda favorita.

—Tanya—insistí—, abre la puerta. Sé que estás ahí. Por favor, sal para hablar las cosas.

La puerta no se movió un ápice.

—Muy bien—empezaba a enfadarme con los juegos de criatura de dieciséis años. —No eres la única a la que se le pueden subir los humos a la cabeza…

…Y hablando de humos…

El pasillo se empezó a llenar de un humo negro e intenso, que al principio, sólo me llegaba a los pies.

Unos insistentes ladridos y un sonoro _joder_ me hicieron darme cuenta donde estaba el problema. Antes de echarme las manos a la cabeza, se abrió la puerta de mi casa, y el humo se dispersó por todo el piso. Tosí para que no me entrase a las vías, y con las lágrimas en los ojos, me pareció ver salir a Edward corriendo con Eddie entre sus brazos.

Apenas se percató de mi presencia y me dio un móvil.

—Creo que en la carnicería me han dado el último trozo de una vaca loca. ¡No es normal lo que ha liado una mierda filete en cinco minutos! ¡Haz algo y llama a los bomberos antes de convertirnos en pinchos a la barbacoa!

* * *

><p>En primer lugar, siento tantisimo el retraso, pero estos meses han sido una completa locura. Pero ya he terminado el curso (hasta septiembre) e intentaré recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero sin presiones que no soy una maquina. Así que de nuevo muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que tienen la paciencia de esperarme, leer y dejarme un rr. Muchisimas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Tampoco os tomeis a mal que no os responda ni a los pms (los tengo quitados porque con todos los lios del fanfiction,algunas personas aprovechan para enviar spams y es bastante aburrido estar batallando con eso. Los pondré dentro de poco. De todas formas, ya sabeis donde encontrarme) o los mails. Se me puede olvidar o sencillamente ande con prisas, pero terminaré haciendolo.<p>

Y sólo deciros, que viendo como está el panorama en fanfiction, si veis alguno de mis fics eliminado, ¡Que no cunda el panico! Fic que fuese eliminado, sería puesto en mi blog. Sabemos que es un fastidio...(por no decir otra cosa más fuerte) que se elimine un fic, pero no resulta una tragedia mientras existan otras opciones. Espero que entendais que por mi parte, y por mucho que pueda tardar, no voy a dejaros sin el final de un fic. Palabra de Maggie. Aunque también un amplio porcentaje de poder realizar esto, depende de vosotras.

Y espero que para darme de nuevo la bienvenida a la pagina, podamos llegar hasta los cien. Son unos 25 rrs de nada que seguro que con un poco de voluntad se llegan.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo y hasta el siguiente capitulo o en otro de mis fics:

Maggie ^^)


	5. Five shots

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five shots<strong>_

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>L<strong>_a próxima vez tenga más cuidado cuando encienda el horno a la vez que ponga una sartén en el fuego—me indicó el jefe de los bomberos mientras me señalaba el cuerpo del delito, lo que quedaba de una sartén completamente carbonizada.

Asentí dándole toda clase de disculpas mientras cerraba la puerta a toda una multitud de vecinos que se habían reunido a la puerta de mi casa. No les podía culpar por estar asustados. La inestable Isabella Swan había mezclado los tranquilizantes con alcohol y se le había cruzado los cables. Pesadilla antes de navidad. Afortunadamente, falsa alarma. Un año más podrían comer el pavo y cantar villancicos en paz y familia.

Entre aquella masa de curiosos no se encontraba ni Tanya ni su hermana Katrina. No me cabía en la cabeza tanta obstinación, no tenía ideas suicidas, pero daba la sensación que ésta prefería quemarse antes de volverme a verme si Edward continuaba en mi casa. Un comportamiento muy infantil, por supuesto.

—Por suerte, todo ha quedado en un susto—continuó comentándome el bombero. Dada las circunstancias se mostraba bastante amable.

—De verdad, no sé qué decir…Aparte de lo siento...—Me pasé la mano por el pelo. —La próxima vez, sólo permitiré la entrada en la cocina a los profesionales.

Diciendo aquello, fulminé a Edward que aún se encontraba en estado de shock, sentado en el sofá, y con _Eddie_ temblando sobre sus rodillas. Carraspeé a modo de amenaza que hizo que éste se encogiese de hombros con aires inocente. Y de nuevo, me volví para disculparme con el jefe de bomberos.

—De verdad que lo siento—repetí mis disculpas. —Sé que puede ser un auténtico fastidio trabajar en estas fechas cuando debería estar celebrándolo con su familia.

El jefe se permitió una sonrisa.

—No se crea, señora. En navidades, junto a Halloween, son los días que más trabajo nos dan. Los pavos son bastante rebeldes. Por suerte, aún pagáis suficientes impuestos para cobrar mi sueldo. —Se dispuso a despedirme dándome unas recomendaciones: —Sé que ahí fuera hace mucho frío, pero sería recomendable que abrieseis todas las ventanas para ventilar. Pero lo más probable será que puedan dormir esta noche en casa.

Y antes de irse, me recomendó:

—No deje a los niños entrar en la cocina.

Ignorando un bufido por parte de Edward, le volví a dar las gracias.

Una vez se hubieron ido los bomberos, tuve que dispersar a todo aquel rebaño y mandarles a sus casas.

— ¡Ya lo han oído!—empecé a dar palmas para que se diesen por aludidos. — ¡No hay un intento de quemar sus hogares! ¡Por lo menos no este año y no por mi parte! Así que no intenten cobrar sus seguros… ¡Adiós!—Empecé a impacientarme cuando la anciana que ocupaba el segundo piso se mostraba reticente y tuvo que entrar varias veces a la cocina con las excusa de ver si todo estaba en orden, aunque en realidad sólo quisiera fisgar. — ¡Señora _Teagreen_, la puerta está por el otro lado!

Cuando la amalgama humana se fue de mi casa, aún quedó un problema sentado en el sofá al lado de Edward. Mi vecina, la señora Whitdale. Victoria—una pelirroja más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta, de además coquetos modales y lengua afilada—fingía estar muy interesada en lo que Edward la estaba contando mientras se lo comía con la mirada.

Debería darme igual conociendo el carácter mujeriego de Edward, pero tenía ganas de vencer el espacio entre ellos dos y tirarle de los rizos hasta que saliese de allí. Y de paso una patada a Edward. Si no hubiese estado tan cegada por los celos, me hubiese dado cuenta que, a pesar de la conversación, Edward no estaba manteniendo el contacto visual y sus palabras sonaban distantes y frías, mientras acariciaba el lomo de _Eddie._

Di un pisotón al suelo para atraer la atención y ambos me miraron. Victoria, más bien, me taladraba con sus maliciosos ojos verdes.

—Isabella—canturreó con un tono de voz cordial y falso—, ¿quién lo diría? Eres la última persona que me imaginaría con un bombón como éste. —Señaló a Edward. —Ya me contarás que has tenido que vender para conseguirle. ¡Pobrecita Isabella! Me temo que estarás comiendo pasta y huevos en lo que te queda de mes por echar un polvo con alguien como él.

Me hubiese gustado explicarle que no hubo un tiempo en que no había necesitado pagar para tenerlo en mi cama, pero tener que sacar de mis reservas para sobrevivir aquel mes, era un punto a su favor.

Estaba a punto de ponerme como una energúmena y ordenarla que se fuese de aquí si no quería que le tatuase la suela de mi zapato en su culo. Edward intervino antes de mostrar mi carácter más perturbado.

—Me temo que está en un error, señora Whitdale. La señorita Swan no me compró. Fui yo quien me vendí.

Me mordí la lengua a la par que los ojos de Victoria se abrían a la par. Lujuria y lascivia recorrían todos sus rasgos y la sonrisa de Edward la invitaba a mostrarse más audaz.

—Pues resulta que tengo una amiga que se siente muy sola—dijo con voz melosa mientras jugaba con un rizo. La expresión de Edward era cada vez más burlona, aunque no estaba segura si era por el torpe intento de la lagarta por seducirlo, o por oírme llamarla mentirosa en un susurro y poner los ojos en blanco. —Y yo me preguntaba que si terminases pronto con Isabella, podrías fijarme un presupuesto…

El sonido de una tos que simulaba fatal una carcajada, ayudó a despejarse a Edward y, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, le dejó claro un par de cosas a Victoria.

—Temo desilusionar a su amiga, señora Whitdale, pero dudo que pueda pagar mis servicios. Además, con un poco de suerte, dejaré de estar disponible…

Al decir las últimas palabras, inevitablemente me miraba a mí. Era demasiado tarde para retirar la mirada y fingir que nada de esto iba conmigo.

Por fin, Victoria comprendió la indirecta—la directa—y se levantó de mi sofá y salió de mi casa como alma que llevaba el Diablo. Si no fuese tan agresiva en sus modales, hubiese sentido lastima por ella. Su marido, James, era un completo hijo de puta, un arma de destrucción masiva para las que teníamos los cromosomas XX. Supuse que Victoria quería devolverle con la misma moneda.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y fui incapaz de no corresponderle con el mismo gesto, cómplice.

Después simuló ponerse serio y me soltó, aparentemente molesto:

—Tal vez sea mi impresión pero, ¿me estaba llamando puto y tú no la has corregido?

Enarqué las cejas dejando la respuesta en el aire. Después, me volví hacia la cocina y giré la cabeza, mostrándole el desastre originado por él.

—Por favor, dime que fue un acto de venganza de ex novio. Porque no me creo que alguien tan listo, que haya terminado en Harvard con _Cum Laude_, pueda hacer algo tan estúpido…

Intentó abrir la boca como si hubiese encontrado la excusa perfecta, al rato, dejó caer la mano y se rindió a la evidencia.

—Soy un alto ejecutivo, Bella. Nunca como en casa.

—Y porque nunca tienes a Esme cocinando para ti…

Una sombra cruzó por su rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Había desatado la caja de los truenos. Cuando estaba conmigo, me encargaba de cocinar para que comiese bien. Siempre me decía que le había gustado mi manera de cocinar aunque se tratase de un mísero sándwich.

Para alejar un pensamiento oscuro como una nube de tormenta, agité la mano como si pudiese despejarlo. Suspiré y lo dejé pasar.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo y empieza a pensar en algo que cenar. —En mi nevera, sólo había varios filetes y unas cuantas verduras. Seguramente, éstos habían sido las primeras bajas de guerra. Saqué el monedero de mi bolsillo y le enseñé el escaso efectivo que me había sobrado de la comida. —Y espero que sea algo que se ajuste al presupuesto. Ya sabes, he perdido mis pagas.

Di un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada cuando sacó una tarjeta de crédito y empezó a juguetear entre los dedos.

—No.

—Sí.

—Edward, no—insistí.

— ¿Qué clase de esclavo sería si no te alimentase correctamente?

— ¿La clase de esclavo que lo ha hecho porque le da la gana?—Puntualicé irónica.

No se dejó impresionar por mi enfado.

—Que sea tu esclavo no significa que me apetezca alimentarme de restos carbonizados de sartén y vaca loca—no se detuvo a pesar de mi intento de protesta. —Y por supuesto, no voy a comer fideos chinos congelados y convertido en un cubito de hielo por tener las ventanas abiertas.

—Podemos cerrarlas durante la cena—razoné, en vano.

—Podemos pasar la noche en mi casa—sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Me di por vencida.

—No abuses de la tarjeta—le rogué.

—Sin tener que salir de la manzana, conozco un par de restaurantes donde se come muy bien y tiene un precio asequible.

Gesticulé una mueca desagradable con los labios. El concepto de asequible era algo muy variable según lo mencionásemos Edward o yo.

Bajé la mirada hasta sus piernas y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Por lo menos, algo bueno ha salido de todo esto—les señalé a él y a Eddie. —Al parecer, tus intentos pirómanos de llamar mi atención han logrado un acercamiento entre mis dos Eddies.

Me hubiera fulminado con la mirada ante el uso de aquel diminutivo que tanto odiaba, pero, como si no hubiese caído en la cuenta, ambos—hombre y perro—se miraron cinco segundos hasta que el primero le lanzó al suelo de malas maneras, y el segundo le gruñó enseñándole los dientes.

—Yo que tú no lo haría, chucho. Mañana mismo puedo llevarte al veterinario para castrarte.

Decidida a no intervenir en aquella pelea de machos, cogí mi abrigo—a salvo de las llamas—y luego le hice una seña para que se levantase. Una vez se hubo puesto el abrigo, me indicó al perro que le estaba ladrando insistentemente.

—En el restaurante sólo sirven comida para humanos—me comentó.

—No puedo dejarlo solo, Edward—repliqué.

En otras circunstancias, lo hubiese dejado en casa de Tanya, ya que era el único individuo de género masculino—aparte de los ligues de Katrina—al que se le permitía la entrada, pero no hablaría conmigo hasta que mi otro individuo masculino se fuese de mi vida. Sinceramente, no me sentía preparada para sustituir a Edward por Tanya. Por muy mal que uno se hubiese comportado, y muy bien por la parte contraria, no tenía derecho a pedirme tal sacrificio.

Me agarró por el brazo y, a regañadientes, cogió a Eddie, arrastrándonos hacia la puerta.

—Sé dónde dejarlo.

Al bajar las escaleras y ver que llamaba al piso de debajo, mis pelos se erizaron. No sería capaz de dejarlo con aquella arpía.

Victoria abrió la puerta de mala gana aunque cambió el semblante cuando vio a Edward.

Frío pero con una sonrisa cordial, le pidió el favor de cuidar de _Eddie_.

—Verás Vicky, he pensado en lo que me has dicho de tener compañía y creo que por unas horas, podrías conseguirlo. Además, ese guiso de pollo será perfecto para su cena.

Victoria se fijó en el cachorro que se peleaba entre los brazos de Edward y, para mi sorpresa, le dirigió una mirada afectuosa y se permitió una sonrisa. Con delicadeza, lo cogió de los brazos de Edward y se lo colocó en su propio regazo.

— ¿Por qué no? Si tengo que alimentar a otro animal que también me deja pelos y me gruñe, no precisamente de agradecimiento.

Edward se lo agradeció mientras yo suplicaba en mis adentros que no se le ocurriese envenenarlo.

—Será sólo un par de horas.

Victoria, con cuidado, se retiró cerrando la puerta. Entonces, Edward me miró y adivinó mis pensamientos.

—No lo hará, Bella—me prometió. —Lo verás sano y salvo. Pero necesito que cuiden del pequeño para que los mayores resuelvan sus asuntos.

Sabía dónde me conducía todo esto, y me alejé cuando intentó agarrarme de nuevo.

—Una cena no va a arreglar nada entre nosotros—le aseguré cortante.

—Soy consciente de ello—me respondió neutro sin matiz en la voz. —Sé que tenemos mucho que hablara antes de poner todo en orden. Pero los cimientos están puestos, Bella.

Seguí en mis treces.

—No quiero hablar. —En realidad le estaba diciendo que no quería indagar más en la profundidad para no arrancar los cimientos. En el fondo, algo en mí se apagaría para siempre si así fuese.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron, y me volvió a ofrecer el brazo para engancharme.

—Pues entonces, no hablemos. Sencillamente, estemos los dos juntos.

Mi voluntad flaqueó y mis manos se agarraron tan enérgicamente a sus brazos que perdí el miedo a volver a extraviarme.

.

.

.

Edward cumplió lo que prometió. Nada de seducciones fáciles y ni una palabra de más. Durante la cena—deliciosa, sencilla y…cara—, aun sin dejar de mirarme una sola vez, decidió que yo llevase la voz cantante en el asunto, o la voz durmiente; no hablé una palabra que no fuese necesaria y él respetó mis silencios sin resignarse, como si realmente no tuviese nada más que hacer o que no hubiese nada que le gustase más que observar como comía.

Y sin ninguna palabra de más, me agarró de la mano para no soltarla siquiera cuando estaba conduciendo.

Y cuando llamé a casa de Victoria, Eddie salió corriendo a recibirme. Después, en mis brazos, dedicó un gruñido a Edward.

Parecía conocer mejor a la gente que yo. Me había prometido que Victoria no le haría nada a mi cachorro y así había sido. Además había comido bien y estaba muy feliz.

Y por enésima vez en el día, volví a sonreír a Edward. Lo había hecho más hoy que todos los meses que habíamos estado juntos desde que se había trasladado a Chicago.

No podía cantar victoria, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había un atisbo de vida en mi interior.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta mi buen humor se disipó. El teléfono sonaba y me imaginaba de quien podría tratarse. Solamente una persona me llamaría a estas horas.

— ¿No vas a cogerlo?—A Edward le extrañaba mi mutismo. —Podría ser importante.

—Sólo es importante cuando se trata de trabajo y como el trabajo está en casa…—me dirigí a él mientras intentaba ignorar el timbre. Seguramente se daría cuenta de mi nerviosismo por morderme los labios y mal simular como cruzaba los dedos, rogando mentalmente que se detuviese y no dejase mensaje. Era demasiado pedir.

Nada más terminar el último timbre, saltó el contestador y el gilipollas de mi padre empezó a dar la nota como todas las noches. Más que nunca, deseé que la tierra me tragase.

—… ¿Te gusta hacerte de rogar, Bells? ¿A qué demonios viene tu actitud tan distante? ¿Trabajo? ¡Ja! No te van a dar la medalla a la trabajadora del año. Jacob y Nessie van a venir a casa a cenar y quieren saber si vas a hacer acto de presencia. No eres el centro del mundo, ¿sabes? Sabemos que las cosas con ese…chico no han salido bien, querida. Ya es hora de dar la cara y…

No reaccioné. Sencillamente, fui incapaz de reaccionar cuando Edward se dirigió al teléfono, y con sus modales impecables, empezó a tener una educada conversación con mi padre, aun sin que aquel se lo mereciese.

— ¿Jefe Swan? Me llamo Edward Cullen. Me alegro de tener unas palabras con usted. Siento haber acaparado a su hija toda este tiempo y lamento que no haya podido ir a casa ni siquiera de visita. Pero si me separase de ella, me faltaría el aire. Y de nuevo, le pido perdón por llevarla junto a mi familia a Chicago—me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par—y apartarla de usted en estas fechas. Mi madre y mi hermana la adoran y mi padre me ha amenazado con desheredarme si no la llevo a casa. No se preocupe, la verá pronto. Hemos estado hablando y Bella ha prometido que iríamos a Forks para celebrar el año nuevo. No sabe cómo le agradezco todo lo que usted me ha dado. Nos veremos el día treinta y uno. ¡Feliz navidad, jefe Swan!

Colgó con una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción absoluta ignorando mis ansias asesinas.

Adivinó que iba a golpearle en el pecho, y con un par de movimientos secos y rápidos, agarró mis muñecas y dejó que gastase todas mis fuerzas. Sólo, al asegurarse que no era una amenaza para mí misma, más que para él, me soltó y empezó la fase de reproches:

— ¿Con que cara me presento ante mi padre cuando no te vea en Forks a mi lado?

—Con ninguna porque todo lo que he dicho es verdad—contestó tranquilo pero intransigente. Le miré a los ojos y el brillo de la determinación centelleaba en ellos. —Ha sido mi intención desde el principio. Y me he envalentonado cuando he visto en la mesita de noche la invitación que te ha enviado Alice.

—No lo entiendo—musité confundida. —Aun sin estar juntos, Alice me ha mandado la invitación. ¿Por qué?...

Imperturbable, un gesto en sus labios le traicionó y yo me indigné superando mi sorpresa inicial.

—Edward, les has contado que no estamos juntos, ¿verdad?—Al no recibir respuesta, comprendí que no lo había hecho. Solté un gemido de protesta: — ¡Oh, joder! Eres increíble.

—Tú tampoco has sido muy sincera con tu padre—me recriminó. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sin ir a verle para no tener que enfrentarte a la verdad?

—No es lo mismo. —Se carcajeó en mi cara y quise dejar concluido el tema: —…No le he mentido en la cara como tú has debido hacerlo con los buenos de Carlisle y Esme… ¿Qué te inventaste para excusar mi ausencia?

Quiso quitarle importancia mientras una oscuridad se instalaba en sus ojos.

—Lo de siempre, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Mi estado de ánimo quizás delatase algo más, pero fingieron creerme. Aquellas navidades fueron un infierno para mí y estoy decidido a que no se vuelva a repetir. Además, ¿qué otra opción te queda, Bella? No tienes planes, ni dinero, ni amigos. Y en Chicago, tienes a una familia que te quiere y se desvive por ti. No debería ser un dilema.

Tentador y hermoso. Las últimas navidades había echado terriblemente de menos a los Cullen y la pena y el hambre habían hecho mella en mí—Esme hacía las mejores galletas de canela que había probado; aquella época fui incapaz de probar un solo dulce navideño—. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Edward tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué opciones me quedaban? Un gusanillo me hizo ver que todo eso que estaba deseando que pasase tenía truco. Si iba a Chicago con Edward, ellos pensarían que éramos la pareja feliz que habían visto dos navidades pasadas. Era una ilusión navideña.

—Si voy a Chicago contigo, voy a dar el mensaje erróneo a tus padres.

Ignoró a la perfección a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Qué les vamos a indicar, Isabella?

—Que estamos juntos cuando realmente no es así. Es horrible fingir que estamos juntos ante personas tan buenas y en estas fechas.

Me agarró de la cara y me la levantó para que le mirase a la perfección lo que iba a decir.

—Si tú lo ves así, adelante. Por mi parte, no voy a fingir absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Me cepillé los dientes con tal grado de violencia que al escupir, la espuma me salió roja y tenía el desagradable sabor de la sangre en mi lengua. Abrí el armario para coger el enjuague y se cayeron unas cuantos pastilleros. Al parecer, Edward no se había enterado porque, de lo contrario, ya hubiese entrado muy nervioso y me preguntaría si estaba bien o necesitaba que fuéramos a urgencias. Cierto que yo era la persona que más accidentes atraía en un radio amplio de kilómetros, eso no quitaba que él fuese tan sobreprotector que limitase con la exageración. Me preguntaba si con Heidi también sería así.

Empecé a colocar todo antes que entrase en el cuarto de baño y descubriese el pequeño desastre que había provocado. Me dio por leer las etiquetas. Arrugué mi boca formando un rictus de escepticismo. Edward se había adueñado de la mitad derecha de mi armario, como si estuviese marcando territorio. La mayoría de ellas eran vitaminas y pastillas antiácidos.

Pero un pastillero llamó mi atención. Ese producto lo había estado tomando yo durante unos meses y el médico que se lo había recetado era el jefe del mío, una eminencia en el campo de la psiquiatría. El frasco estaba medio vacío, lo que indicaba que sí ese estaba consumiendo.

Edward no podía ser tan taimado para fingir a la perfección los síntomas de una depresión; aun así, me estaba mostrando una grieta en su increíble fortaleza. No podía creerme que todo aquello a consecuencia del trabajo. Edward, al igual que yo, adoraba estar horas extras haciendo lo que le gustaba. Sólo había algo que le hundiese, pero sería demasiada petulancia que yo fuese la causa directa para que sus demonios invadiesen su mente.

Oí un gruñido acompañado de un ladrido y comprendí que aquellos dos se volvían a pelear. Coloqué como pude el armario y salí del cuarto de baño tan rápido como pude mientras intentaba impedir que alguno de los dos castrase al otro. Cogí a Eddie entre mis brazos y observé como Edward programaba el DVD.

Me preguntaba como pretendería Edward volver a la conquista. Esta noche no sería. Muy al contrario de lo que estaba acostumbrado, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de _Calvin Klein_ con una camiseta negra. Siempre había dormido desnudo o, en su defecto, en bóxer. Era como si quisiera ir combinado conmigo, sólo que yo era una versión barata del _Victoria´s secrets_. También era una novedad para mí.

"_Tal vez sólo se trate de caldear el ambiente. Seguro que el secreto está en la película_".

Me imaginé que tendría preparada algo subido de tono estilo _Nueve semanas y media._ Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi en la pantalla imágenes en blanco y negro y la cara de James Stewart en ellas.

Eddie intentaba sacarme de mi ensimismamiento lamiéndome la cara.

— _¡Qué bello es vivir!—_Exclamé. — ¿Qué significa todo esto, Edward?

Se limitó a mirarme como si no entendiese dónde estaba el problema.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de esa película? Es de mis favoritas. ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿_Nueve semanas y media_?

Se rió y se sentó en el sofá para ver la película. Me hizo un gesto invitándome y no fui capaz de negarme. Sería la primera vez que viese aquella película...este año. Si todo salía y no iba a Chicago—asunto que aún tenía en duda—, ya podría preparar un hueco en el sofá y los clínex al lado para ver todas las repeticiones que las cadenas harían de la película en estas fechas.

Una vez situada en un extremo del sofá, aunque nunca demasiado lejos de él, Edward encendió el DVD con el mando y se relajó viendo la película.

En apariencia, y según iban avanzando los fotogramas, sólo estábamos viendo la película en silencio. Sin embargo, en mitad de ella, ambos notamos que había un acercamiento de nuestros cuerpos. Por lo menos, en mi caso, ya que me encontraba en el centro del sofá, demasiado cerca…peligrosamente cerca. Edward tenía los ojos puestos en la televisión, atento a la película, pero sus músculos estaban tensos y se abrazó el cuerpo con sus brazos para no ceder a tentaciones. Noté mis manos agarrotadas en el pantalón de mi pijama, venciendo mis más profundos anhelos.

No aguanté ver la película entera. Casi al final de ésta, mis parpados empezaban a pesarme mientras una nieblilla se acumulaba en mis ojos, emborronándome las escenas finales de la película. Mi cabeza empezó a ladearse y terminó cayéndose en una dura superficie, sin embargo, la conocía a la perfección y no había conseguido coger el sueño sin ella.

En el duermevela, me pareció ver que Edward acabó por envalentonarse y pasarme el brazo por el hombro para acomodarme en su cuerpo.

—Hoy duermes en el sofá—le avisé antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

.

.

.

En la madrugada, desperté temblando y en el filo de la cama. No tenía constancia de cómo había llegado hasta allí, y no quería hacerlo. Me pesaba la cabeza debido al sueño, aunque la última tiritera me acabó por despertar del todo. Encontré el motivo por el que me encontraba a punto de caerme en la cama. Aquel bandido de Eddie se había echado cuan largo era, ocupando todo el colchón, durmiendo a pierna suelta como si se tratase de un pequeño rey.

Le di una tregua para mirar el termostato y empezar a maldecir a mi casera y todos sus parientes, vivos y muertos. Al ver que me estaba volviendo a racanear la calefacción, me planteé retrasarle el alquiler hasta que me volviese a poner la calefacción.

Cada vez que se ponía tacaña con los arreglos del alquiler, más ganas me daban de abrir mi propio estudio de fotografía y mandarla al cuerno enseñándola un contrato de alquiler en condiciones.

— ¡Maldita bruja!—Castañeé entre dientes.

Tenía la intención de volver a entrar en calor y dormir las horas que me faltaban. Eddie tenía otros planes.

Intenté retirarlo un poco para hacerme un hueco, y se despertó, malhumorado y enseñándome los dientes.

—Faltaría más—mascullé retirándolo hacia una esquina. —Eres lo suficientemente pequeño para caber en una esquina y dejarme la cama—insistí aunque el parecía dispuesto a no ceder un ápice y no se movió del centro de la cama. —Creo que tienes un problema de autoridad, pequeña bola de pelos. Recuerda quien manda aquí.

Harta de gruñidos y amenaza de mordiscos, le lancé al suelo y con una mirada tajante, le ordené que durmiese en el suelo. Tenía serios problemas, Eddie no sólo no me obedeció, si no que se volvió a meter en la cama y a base de gruñidos, intentos de mordiscos y empujones, al final fui yo misma quien acabó en el suelo, mientras el pequeño amasijo de lanas apoyaba su cabecita en la almohada y se estiraba para dormir mejor.

Dolorida, me levanté sopesando la posibilidad que Edward había propuesto más de una vez: Llevar al maldito bicho al veterinario.

Le di una tregua de diez minutos mientras me dirigía a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche. Pero al pasar por el comedor, una voz me interrumpió:

—Te advertí que si lo mimabas demasiado, te enseñaría quien es el verdadero amo. Has creado un pequeño dictador pulgoso.

Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama saliente del sofá, tapado con las mantas y aspecto de no dormir demasiado. Adivinó mi pregunta y, riéndose entre dientes, se limitó a asentir.

—Deberías saber que soy un animal nocturno. Exceso de estrés y cafeína en venas durante años. No llevamos bien lo de dormir.

Reconocí que tenía razón.

Una ráfaga de frío invadió la sala y Edward se volvió a tapar hasta el cuello.

—Tengo un zoológico en este piso—me lamenté. —Un perro con ínfulas de humano y una casera con plumas de urraca. La muy zorra se está jugando que no le pague el alquiler este mes.

Aquello hizo que Edward volviese a reírse.

—Querida, creo que intuye que no puedes pagarle el alquiler este mes.

¡Touche! Aunque en realidad, sí tenía un medio para pagarlo aunque no quería contárselo a Edward aún.

—No pienso dejarme chantajear por una vieja bruja—le dije.

—Pues me parece a mí que está en plan de ahorrar calefacción para comprar los regalos a sus nietos. —Se rió de nuevo mientras le dedicaba un gruñido. —En estos instantes me odias porque sabes que tengo razón. Tienes varias opciones: Una es morirte de frío, hambre y pena durante el periodo navideño, porque la bruja navideña no estará disponible para estas fechas y antes de poder localizarla estarás muerta de frío; la segunda, es viajar a Forks y enfrentarte a la verdad con tu padre y que éste te humille en presencia de todo el pueblo…

—Y la tercera, es que me vaya a pasar las navidades contigo a Chicago—imité su voz a la perfección. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, asintió. Fruncí el ceño, casi resignándome a ser esclava de sus deseos, de nuevo. —Sería demasiado rebuscado incluso para tratarse de ti, pero tengo la impresión que la señora _Teagreen_ ha recibido un excelente soborno para dejarme sin calefacción en navidades, ¿podría ser cierta mi hipótesis?

Resopló, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, se tumbó de nuevo en el colchón.

— ¡Por supuesto, Bells! Mi sueño ideal es pasar una noche en un colchón lleno de muelles y muriéndome de frío. No soy tan cabrón rebuscado para pagar a una vieja bruja para que te congeles en navidad. Quiero razonar contigo, no chantajearte. Te confundes de persona. —Me señaló la puerta. —A lo mejor deberías tener unas palabras con la seguidora número uno de Safo de Lesbos (1). Creo que no es demasiado trigo limpio y estoy seguro que te chantajeará con la calefacción a cambio de un buen polvo.

— ¡Edward!—Me indigné cuando insultó a Tanya. —Ese es un golpe bajo. No es justo que digas esas cosas.

Resopló, indignado.

—Tienes, razón, no tengo ningún derecho a insultar a la señorita Waleski. Sólo intento que abras los ojos y que veas el enorme atractivo que tienes para las personas. Lo mejor de todo, que parece que tu inocencia sigue intacta a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta maldad. —Negó moviendo un dedo al verme abrir la boca: —No, cariño. Me niego a discutir contigo a estas horas y, menos por Tanya, ¿lo entiendes? Quiero dormir, o descansar las horas que nos quedan, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana ya pondremos todo en orden y haré que tu bola de pelos se enfrente con un hombre de verdad.

Admití que tenía razón. Me picaban los ojos debido al sueño y se me obnubilaba la mente, perdiendo las fuerzas para discutir con Edward. ¡Como si pudiese enfrentarme a él en igualdad de condiciones!

Sabiendo que había ganado esta batalla, dio unos golpecitos en la cama para que le acompañase. Estaba demasiado cansada como para resistirme. En realidad, aunque no lo hubiese estado, no lo hubiese hecho.

Cuando me tumbé e intenté alejarme hacia la otra esquina de la cama, él me lo impidió abrazándome.

—No hay mejor manera de combatir el frío que con calor humano.

Aquello era cierto, por lo que le permití intensificar más el abrazo y que cada curva de mi cuerpo se adaptase a la perfección al suyo. Finalmente, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hueco de mi hombro y, como si eso fuese suficiente, cerré los ojos y entré en el mundo de los sueños.

Pero antes de dejarme caer por allí, le hice una última pregunta a Edward:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La vibración que sentí en mi hombro, me hizo darme cuenta que se estaba volviendo a reír.

—Tú me compraste, ¿recuerdas?

No tenía fuerzas para mover la cabeza.

—No. Me refiero a por qué estás en New York. Tú amabas Chicago. ¿Por qué trasladarte hasta aquí?

Respiración pesada y un murmullo antes de contestar.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?—Reconocí una inflexión de tristeza reflejada en su voz. —Oí tu grito de auxilio, llamándome, y, en cuanto arreglé los papeles para el traslado, corrí a tu lado.

Definitivamente, ya estaba soñando. Eso no era posible que Edward me estuviese diciendo eso.

— ¿Has leído Jane Eyre últimamente?—Mi voz sonaba lejana y muy pesada. No tenía fuerzas para burlarme de él.

—Tú y yo somos como Rochester y Jane. Dos espíritus afines destinados a encontrarse. —Noté sus labios sobre la piel de mi hombro y me estremecí. —Mañana todo cambiará e irá a mejor. A mucho mejor.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, por la mañana, vi a un hombre sentado en mi sillón, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico. Y Edward, durmiendo plácidamente.

Pegué un grito y me preparé para contraatacar. El hombre, dobló las hojas del periódico y, con las manos elevadas, me indicó que no chillara.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga mientras me viola? ¿Qué me tumbe y disfrute?

Me miró analíticamente sin el menor atisbo de lascivia en sus ojos oscuros. Se permitió, incluso, una risita.

—Muchacha, no he venido a violarte. ¿Para que buscar sexo en alguien como tú si me puedo permitir auténticas putas profesionales que me dan lo que les pido y como se lo pido?

Parpadeé confusa.

— ¿No ha venido a violarme?—No sabía si quería asegurarme de que así fuese, o que me sentía levemente humillada por su desprecio hacia mi figura.

Se encogió de hombros, aburrido del tema.

—Ese no era mi cometido, señorita. En realidad, tenía que hablar con el señor Cullen—me indicó a un Edward durmiente que parecía no despertarse ni con un terremoto. —Pero si está tan necesitada, yo haría un esfuerzo…

— ¡No es necesario!—Tuve la vergüenza de indignarme. Después, di un par de golpes a Edward para que espabilase. Después le llevaría al veterinario para que me hiciese dos castraciones por el precio de una. Para Eddie y para él. ¡Que cabrón! Dar las llaves de mi casa al primer degenerado que se encontraba: —Edward, despierta y dime por qué este tipo seboso y calvo, con pinta mafioso, está sentado en mi sillón.

Siempre había sido de reflejos lentos cuando se despertaba. Se peleó levemente con las sabanas, y se incorporó despacio para frotarse los ojos. Lo estaba haciendo con una lentitud impresionante y le di un codazo en las costillas para que acabase con todo esto.

Me fulminó sin palabras, intentando averiguar el porqué de mis bruscos modales. Le giré la cara para que mirase al tío.

—Quiero saber por qué hay un violador que no me encuentra atractiva, que es feo como un pecado, prefiere pagar por putas y pregunta por ti.

Edward se volvió para mirarme y comprobar que no me faltaba ningún tornillo. El tipo permanecía impasible ante mis insultos y se dirigió a Edward con modales afables.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. ¿Ha pasado una buena noche?

—Señor Jenks…. —Se pellizcó el arco de la nariz. — ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que llamase a la puerta antes de entrar? La pobre señorita Swan ha sufrido una honda impresión al verle.

—Lo siento—se disculpó como si fuese un buen amigo, habituado a entrar como fulano por su casa. —He llamado antes de entrar pero nadie me ha contestado. Y al verles dormidos, no he querido despertarles.

¡Muy considerado tratándose de un violador, un mafioso, o sabía Dios!

—Espero que haya merecido la pena—le advirtió Edward de mal humor como si fuese un delito el despertarle y no el allanamiento a mi casa.

Por primera vez, vi una sonrisa sincera en aquella cara magra.

— ¡Eureka!—Exclamó satisfecho ante un trabajo bien hecho.

Recordé que le había visto el día anterior en el ascensor hablando con Edward y que Gianna me había hablado de él. ¡Se trataba del detective que había contratado!

Me sentí completamente humillada.

— ¿Has contratado a un detective privado para vigilarme?—Grité.

Era horrible y típico de psicópatas obsesivos compulsivos. Casi prefería que hubiese contratado a un violador. Y si fuese mucho pedir, guapo y con ganas de cumplir su trabajo en condiciones.

Edward me volvió a mirar como si me faltase un tornillo.

—No necesito un detective para saberlo todo de ti, cariño—me replicó por mi mala fe. Y se volvió, satisfecho, hacia su contratado: —Le pido perdón por la señorita Swan. No coordina bien sus ideas cuando acaba de despertarse. —Ignoró mis protestas y le indicó al señor Jenks que había descubierto.

—La zorra lésbica está en el bote. —No era una contraseña muy sutil para referirse a Tanya. Y le lanzó algo que Edward cogió hábilmente entre sus manos. Se quedó observándolo un rato mientras asentía meditando para él mismo.

Al parecer, yo era la única que se sentía molesta por invadir la intimidad de Tanya.

— ¿No os da vergüenza entrar en la casa de alguien de esa manera?

—No—contestó Jenks, tranquilo, mientras se servía un café, repantingado en mi sillón. —Señorita Swan, yo me pago mis putas y mis bebidas caras, investigando los trapos sucios de las personas. Que sea reprobable o no, no entra en mis honorarios. Además, si viese lo que he descubierto de la señorita Waleski, se le pondría los pelos de punta.

Edward asintió y abrió la mano para enseñarme lo que le había lanzado Jenks.

Se trataba del colgante que Tanya había llevado en la fiesta. Sin comprender a que venía todo esto, me dispuse a devolvérselo. Edward, sin embargo, no lo aceptó y le dio la vuelta.

—Lee el nombre.

Abrí los ojos, desmesuradamente. No podía creerlo, y tuve que frotarme los ojos varias veces para que las letras no se cambiasen de sitio.

—_Isabella_…—Contuve el aliento.

—Sí—confirmó Edward rotundo.

Le miré atónita. ¿Cómo podía saberlo él?

De nuevo, leyó mis pensamientos.

—Es un modelo único de _Cartier_. Yo lo diseñé y pagué a la incorporación de esa joyería en Chicago para que lo hiciesen. Era para ti, pero, al parecer, Tanya se las ingenió para que no llegase a tus manos.

.

.

.

(1) Safo de Lesbos fue una mítica poetisa nacida en el siglo VIII a.c, famosa por su afición a las mujeres. Edward insulta a Tanya refiriéndose a la condición sexual de la poetisa.

* * *

><p>Ya estoy de vuelta. Que lo disfruteis con salud y si quereis (por mucho que yo quiera va a ser que no) a dejar rrs o no. Hasta el proximo capitulo.<p>

Maggie.


End file.
